Change of Character
by SquirrellyThief
Summary: Six years have passed. Johnny's return has triggered something horrible in Squee. Is there help for him, or is this all a lost cause? R&R please
1. Homecoming

Johnny and Squee belong to JV... I wish I owned them I really do!

Chapter one: Homecoming

'_What are you thinking?'_

"Not now, Shmee." Todd Casil whispered staring out his window, casually winding a length of twine around his hands. He sighed heavily. "Not now."

'_Why not just burn the place down? Then it won't haunt you. He's not coming back. You know it. I know it. The whole damn town knows it! Just burn it and be at peace!'_

He considered the idea, as he had for many nights now. That house was the only thing left if Johnny. That and Shmee's scars. The nightmares had stopped, for the most part, and his paranoia was diminishing. "No," he said after several moments, "He might come back, God knows what he'd do if he came home to find his house burned down."

'_He's not coming back. Ever. He's forgotten us, or he's dead. I prefer the dead thing myself.'_

"He's not dead, Shmee." His voice trailed off, and he soon became lost in his own thoughts. Maybe Nny was dead... He'd been gone for years, or hiding. The death rates had lowered considerably, and hadn't changed. There was no way he was around... Where had he gone? Six years... some holiday.

The boy jumped as he saw the lights outside Johnny's shack flicker to life. He squinted trying to make out the figure standing on the steps. "Johnny?"

_'what?'_

Squee grabbed Shmee and ran for the basement.

* * *

Johnny dropped his bag heavily on the floor, then walked. as if possessed, toward his basement door. He followed the labyrinth down, never blinking, never stopping, until he was face to face with the thing that had haunted him for years...

That damned wall. It had taken on a coppery, rust-like hue over time. It seemed to stare back at him, as though mocking him.

The smell of death and dried blood stung his nose. Nny reached for the nearest blade. He held it loosely in his hands, it was so familiar. Holding his breath and steadying his hands he began to forcefully scrape the caked on layers of dried blood and gore. Desperately trying to rid himself of this one, final demon.

Johnny kept up his violent scraping for several minutes, 173 to be exact. Several areas of the wall were bare now, although permanently stained. He growled, frustrated. He was sweating, his arms numb. Johnny, exhausted, viciously stabbed the knife into the wall, before leaning against the blood-stained boards.

Squee heard Johnny's desperate cleaning methods from two floors below. He rushed up the last two sets of stairs, down six hallways, and through the multiple rooms in record time. He found Johnny leaning up against the wall, breathing hard.

The man raised his eyes as Squee approached, but otherwise didn't move. "How'd you get in here? Who are you?" the anger steadily grew in his voice "Get out, now."

Squee took a step closer, still outside of stabbing distance. "Johnny? Is that you?"

Johnny ripped his knife from the wall and lunged for Squee, stopping just short enough to not kill him.

"Squee..." Todd squeaked backpedaling to get away from the madman.

_'See?' _Shmee shouted in his head _' He doesn't remember you! Ha! I say burn him!'_

Shmee's words fell upon deaf ears. Todd was too busy avoiding setting Johnny off. The two stared at each other, neither moving, neither breathing.

Nny dropped the blade. "Squeegee?" he whispered, "No way." He shook his head. "No fucking way. My god."

Squee managed to crack a smile.

"Can I ask you something Squeegee?"

"Yeah?"

"Why the fuck are you wearing my shirt?"

Squee looked down at the oversized black shirt he was wearing. The words "Eat me" and then a picture of a cookie in white on the front. It was Johnny's shirt.

"It's... uh... comfy?"

Johnny laughed. "How many more of my shirts do you have?"

The boy stalled for a minute... "A few..." He flinched under the incredulous look Johnny shot him "well... most of them. I washed them first, I swear!"

Johnny laughed again, "You've grown a bit of a backbone there Squeegee."

"I guess so..." Squee looked around for a way out of the conversation. "Anything's possible when you've been abducted by aliens."

They shared a laugh, which faded to an awkward silence.

Johnny was the first to break it.

"Get out of my house."

"Okeedokee."


	2. Unlikely

A/N: yeah, the note for the first chap wasn't as large... I just kinda started writing this on the spur of the moment, at 3 a.m. I never said it was gonna be good ;) ah, well here's the second chapter, and maybe the third soon to follow... depends on how liked I am. Like me!

As I said before, none of Jhonen Vasquez's characters belong to me, since I'm not him.

Chapter 2: Unlikely

The proceeding days for Johnny C. were boring at best. Caught between cleaning out the dead bodies from his basement and disassembling various implements of torture, he hardly found time for himself. But the day did come where he could just lounge on his ancient, springy sofa and watch TV.

At first he'd been watching some show about prairie dogs, but soon grew bored and changed the channel. Or tried to, several times in fact, before it actually switched. It ended up on some show about freakish snake bites, sadly, right when the really gory bits were about to come up, his show was interrupted.

"We interrupt this program for a breaking announcement." Johnny rolled his eyes. _Woot_. He didn't bother trying to change the channel again, although he would've liked to.

"A massacre at the local CD cesspool has caused mass panic through out the city."

Nny's eyes widened. He hadn't left his couch all day, and he was- '_Oh no. Not another one of those...'._ he thought, instantly reminded of that disgusting stalker of his. What was his name? Jimmy?

"It's been several years since we've seen a violent act such as this one. A total of 12 teens are confirmed dead and the toll is still rising. Apparently, no one was spared. We can only pray that the killer himself was lost within the fray and that this may never happen again"

"What the fuck?" Johnny hissed, "How- who?" He shook his head. _'Not my problem'_

He relaxed, the show was back on.

* * *

Squee arrived home later than he expected, and he wasn't sure why. He'd been on time for most of the day. He didn't let it bother him, though. Skipping dinner (although there really wasn't one in the first place) Squee just went to bed.

Or, at least, he wanted to.

Before he'd even opened the door, Todd felt the urge to just go back down stairs and sleep on the couch, but he didn't listen to the urge, and went in anyway.

"Hi there, Squee!"

Squee jumped nearly falling on his ass in the process. "What the- Oh." He visibly calmed, "Hello..."

"Thanks for cleaning out the tunnel by the way," Johnny said casually, rising from the boy's bed. "That would've taken me days." He sighed and looked around. "I see you still have the same stuff in here."

Todd nodded. "My parents don't do much for me, remember?"

"Yes, and I've been meaning to ask you a few things-"

"No, he's only half-blind, Yes, she's still all drugged up. Yes, I still have Shmee. And no, I'm not giving the shirts back."

Johnny stood stunned for a moment. "OH, my gosh. I had no idea you were psychic! Hey tell me what I'm thinking!"

Squee rolled his eyes "I'm seeing lots and lots of..." He stalled for a minute pretending to focus "Nope, I got nothing."

"Heh, whatever." Johnny walked over, motioning for Squee to move, which he did. "That's all I really needed to know." He began his trek down the hallway. "Oh, and FYI," he said as he approached the end of the hall "I don't care that you're not giving my shirts back, I took them already."

'_What are you gonna do now?'_ Shmee, of course.

"I don't know, sleep like I had originally planned."

'_What a waste of time...'_

"I'm tired, jeez, cut me some slack."

'_**Oh please. Sleep? Who needs it? You've better things to do.'**_

Squee looked a Shmee in confusion. "Shmee?"

'_Yes? What now?'_

'_**Heh heh heh, Nice try. No, I'm something else.'**_

'_What's wrong? Why are you thinking like that?'_

"Thinking like what?"

'_Like Him'_

"Like who?"

'_**Like me...'**_

* * *

The CD cesspool scare had everyone on their heels; everyone except one Tess R. who barely even seemed phased by the incident.

"I guess someone's finally come home," She said as she watched the news report that night. "Welcome back."

She decided to go out that night, maybe get a brainfreezey at the 24/7. Maybe bump into him.

For some reason, after the whole 'incident' (if you could even call it that) Tess seemed interested in certain people. People like Johnny C. Crazy mother-fuckers who could take you out with a pair of toenail clippers and no one would even notice, or care. People who looked so odd and out-of-place that no one would ever suspect them to be the cold blooded mass-murder that they were.

She still wasn't sure why.

Tess went out, stopped by the 24/7, got hit on by the cashier, stalked for several blocks by one guy, then several more by another, almost mugged (had it not been for the .357 she kept on her at all times, thanks to a certain maniac, it wouldn't had been almost) and went home.

No one interesting crossed her path. Tonight.

She went out every night for the next 3 days, nothing.

"Damn."

* * *

Squee had no idea who or what this new voice belonged to, but he wasn't too sure he wanted to. It seemed to come to him every night right when he was about to fall asleep.

'_**Wake up, you have more important things to do! Come on, boy. The night is young!'**_

And one night, some three nights after the voice started, he got up.

'_**That-a-boy! Now, listen closely...'**_

Todd shook his head, almost violently when he heard the order. "What?" he nearly shouted "No!"

'_**Do it, or I shall force you to. You're not much different from the last one. Oh, you'll cave in'**_

"Cave in? Last o—?" Squee's eyes widened "Who are you? What do you want?"

'_**I only want you to be happy. And believe me, the sooner you obey, the happier you'll be.'**_

He shook his head again "No. I won't listen to you." He covered his ears "Go away."

The voice only laughed, and gave the order again, this time more seriously.

But Squee resisted.

This time the disembodied voice took matters into his own non-existent hands.

Todd's vision went fuzzy, his body numb. Then everything just went black. He woke up the next morning, sun shining happily in his face. His hands and arms were sore, but he couldn't remember anything.

He sat up groggily, and rubbed his hands over his eyes.

He saw the scratches, deep long ones that ran all the way down his forearms, and several short ones on his hands. Both his hands were bloody, as was his shirt.

'_You little bastard, What's wrong with you?'_

He looked over to Shmee, shocked. He'd never talked to him that way before.

'_You didn't listen. You never listen to me! And yet you listen to him and obey his commands like some sort of puppet! What the fuck?'_

For the first time in many years, Todd Casil fainted. Then, during his black out, it came back to him.

* * *

_Out of the room. Down the hall._

_Turn left, second door._

_His parents' room._

_She was asleep._

_His father was most likely in his office, he'd deal with him later._

_Cross the room._

_Pause._

_She wouldn't scream, but then again, it didn't matter. Johnny wouldn't call the cops, and the other houses, uninhabited._

_Take one of the pillows, hold it tightly, don't let go._

_Lean forward, remember, all of your weight on your arms._

_She scratched and fought after a few seconds, screaming into the feathery mass over her face._

_Don't move now, two more minutes._

_Her nails dug into his hands and arms._

_Don't move._

_Then, the struggle stopped._

_One more minute._

_All signs of life gone, one minute passed._

_Leave._

_Back down the hall, down stairs, into the kitchen, Top drawer, second to the right._

_Pick up the one with the sharpest edge._

_Back upstairs, back down the hall, turn left, first door._

_His father's office._

_He was still working, the lamp cast a dull yellow glow over the desk._

_Ball up your loose sleeve in your hand, approach quietly._

_Cover his mouth quickly, he'll bite the cloth._

_Silt his throat, leave the knife there._

_Leave._

_Back down the hall._

_Go to bed._

Oh dear god. What had he done?


	3. Why?

A/N: yo!

Yep, this is chapter 3! Three! OMG! Whoo! (sorry, I'm kinda hyper after the way the last chapter came out) but yeah. A new voice, a new killer, and a copy cat, fun! Oh, and the thing about Tess, she'll be important soon, I swear!

Chapter 3: Why?

Squee laid on his bed shaking with almost seizure-like violence. "Oh my god…. No…no…" He stared at his bloodstained hands, tears welling in his eyes. "Mom….Dad…."

He jumped up screaming "Hey! Why did you do this to me? Who the fuck are you? Show yourself! Speak! Speak, damn you!" He lost his intensity, and slowly sunk to his knees. "You fuck…"

He pounded his fist against the floor. "Why… How did you do this to me?"

* * *

Johnny stretched as he walked out of the bathroom. Squeaky clean!

He stopped as he passed the Bub's Burger boy that sat on his table. He stared at, waiting for it to speak to him about feelings, or being human, or some other bullshit.

But silent it remained. Nny tipped it backwards staring into it's lifeless eyes. He smiled knowingly.

* * *

"_Johnny, I'm glad you came to us when you did." The doctor said walking into his room "You are in need of extreme medical attention."_

"_You can help me? Right?" a statement dripping in sarcasm_

"_Well, after you left the last clinic, I was told about your case. I'm very sure I can help."_

_A stare, unblinking, unfeeling._

"_Well, Johnny, your sleep deprivation has caused you to, well, loose touch with reality." He flipped through the file he held in his hands. "Your Schizophrenia is very severe, and you're extremely bi-polar."_

"_And?" Now annoyed, wishing to leave._

"_I've never seen a case as extreme as yours, amnesia, 'proclaimed' murder, antisocial tendencies, Acute paranoia, my god. You're the craziest person I've ever seen!"_

_Johnny sighed, "Can I go now?"_

"_You don't want help?"_

"_No."_

* * *

He laughed at the memory, he'd been stubborn, but not stupid. It only took him two days to come back.

* * *

"_Hello again, Johnny is it?"_

"_Don't be condescending, doc. I came here to get help."_

"_So now you want it?"_

"_Would I fucking be here if I didn't?"_

"_Sir," the doctor said rising from his desk, "Calm down. I can help you. But you must understand what is going to happen."_

_Johnny sighed and sat down in the chair across from the doctors, the doctor sat back down in his chair. "What do I have to do?"_

"_First, we're going to give you a complete psychological evaluation, then we'll give you your own room, your own nurse, and your own schedule, we're going to perform some tests, observe you and even put you on medication. Now, I must ask, are you insured?"_

"_Yes, I am" Johnny detested the thought of being medicated, but he held his rage in check._

"_Good, we will check you in momentarily"_

* * *

And so it went, he stayed in that hospital for almost 5 years. He'd been on various medications, and tested on in several ways, was even given electro-shock once. Not pretty. Eventually, they found something that worked, it helped the sleep depravation and the dreams. A once annually vaccine, that he'd have to get at the hospital that treated him.

He'd been 'normal' ever since, with the exception of the occasional dream. He'd come home, slain his demon, the headvoices gone.

But why?

Why had he decided to go back? Other than the thought of life as a sane person being more comfortable than the current. Maybe it was the doctor; he was competent, and well educated, unlike the others at the local Funny-Farm.

But now, the monster gone, his voices banished for good. Johnny was honestly, happy.

Although, he was still distrusting and paranoid, and he still had a fear of being touched….

* * *

The knock to her door almost caused Devi to jump and splatter her canvas with paint.

Almost.

"What Tenna?" She hissed, setting her brush down and walking to the door.

"Tenna?" Shouted the voice on the other side "You hang out with Tenna? Devi, I'm disappointed."

"What the fu-?" then she recognized the voice "Tess?"

"Been a while no?"

Devi opened the door

"So how's the other member of the Johnny Survivors Anonymous?" Tess laughed "I know we only met once, but I wanted to talk to you again"

"How did you find out where I lived?"

"Your stalker told me."

"Tenna told you?"

They laughed.

"No the creepy old guy." Tess turned around at pointed across the street at a lone figure on the sidewalk. "That's him."

"oh…" Devia stared for a second. Damn hobos. "You want to come in?"

Tess was already inside staring at Devi's painting. "not bad… you do this?"

Devi nodded shutting and locking the door. "yeah, I'm doing it for Nerve."

"So that's why it's of a squirrel."

"Yeah."

Devi sat down on her couch, and Tess sat next to her.

"I see you've upped your security. And you haven't been leaving much (so says your stalker). Paranoia?"

Devi leaned back. "Yeah," she sighed heavily "I guess I still haven't gotten over the Johnny thing, I know it's been years, but who knows? He could still recognize me and try to kill me again!"

Tess shook her head. "You know, you can't hide forever. I realized that a long time ago. If that man taught me one thing, it's this." She pulled out her .357 and Devi jumped back "Some guys are immune to anything but a bullet"

"I-Is that a g-gun?" Devi said, shocked.

"I do what I must." Tess sighed, putting the weapon away. "So, what about you? You seem to have no life. And well, I could help."

Devi shook her head. "No," she said "I'd always be working over my shoulder and just, well overly paranoid." She stood and went back to painting, "Could you please, leave and take my stalker with you?"

Tess shook her head, "Devi, you aren't healthy in here. You need to leave. Believe you me, He won't get to you."

"You don't know that."

Tess shook her head, disappointed. Then said as she left "Johnny taught me to protect myself. Apparently he taught you nothing." And she promptly shut the door.

"He is no teacher." Devi hissed to herself and continued painting. "He's not even human."

* * *

Squee cleaned up the mess form the night before. Terrified. Some of the stains in the rug around his father wouldn't come out. And all day he couldn't stop shaking. "I'm sorry," he kept whispering "I'm so sorry,"

Eventually the house was as clean as it was going to get. Todd tossed Shmee into his backpack and left the house.

He wandered around the town aimlessly for hours. Wishing that Shmee would tell him what to do next.

But the bear stayed silenced, in spite of his desperation. Todd often found himself hidden away in back alleys, sobbing, holding the bear begging him to speak. But still, silence.

Todd had never felt so unbelievably lost. He'd killed his parents. And not even of his own free will.

Soon enough, the time came when he had to go home. He knew Johnny would be waiting for him. He couldn't let him know what happened. He took his time walking up the stairs, formulating a lie in his head.

He opened his bedroom door, his assumption was correct.

"Hi there!"

"Hi," he said weakly, trying not to look at the man for fear he might break down.

Johnny's face went from happy to concerned drastically. "Squee? Are you ok?"

"Yeah," the boy said quietly, "fine. Why do you ask?"

Nny gazed at the teen for several moments "No reason…" he trailed off, still keeping his gaze level with the boy.

His eyes were piercing. "Ok.." Johnny got up and walked toward the window. "Are you going to leave?"

Johnny nodded, "Yeah, I'll probably go get a brainfreezey then crash for the night. You want to come?"

Todd shook his head. "No," he whispered "I'm kinda tired." He laid down on his bed and covered his face with his pillow crossing his arms over it. Pulling up one of the sleeves in the process.

Johnny saw the deep scratches on Squee's wrist as he opened the window. He sat, straddling the sill for some time, staring at the all too familiar marks. He'd gotten ones like those before. Deep, yet almost burn-like. They were from fingernails, scratching downward. How did Squee get them? Self inflicted? Squee didn't have very long nails, but it wasn't impossible. He wanted to ask about them, but didn't bother. The boy was already asleep.

Johnny grabbed the drain pipe and let the window slide shut.

Squee heard the window shut with a thump. He wasn't asleep, but he was drifting. The last thing he heard in that state of limbo was:

'_**You still need work. Training. Let's go to a more… populated place tomorrow.'**_

A/N: yes, this is it. Chapter 3, Tess is becoming important, Devi made a cameo, I still don't know the significance of the CD cesspool slaughter, although it may be mentioned later. I guess it's some random event… something more… still not sure yet. R/R everybody! Please!


	4. House of Cards

A/N: Oh my god it's been so long. I've been planning on rewriting this and turning it into a well-written piece of art-ish stuff. I guess. Fear not, I will let you know before I do it. And I want to get some of my ideas out, before cracking down on something big.

So here's chapter 4

Chapter 4: House of cards

Tenna stopped by Devi's house today.

"Didja hear?" she said when Devi opened the door.

"Hear what?" she rolled her eyes and sat down on the couch.

"Thirty-seven people died at Taco hell last night."

"WHAT?" Devi's eyes grew wide and her face blanched. "Are you serious?"

Tenna sat down on the back of the couch, her filthy shoes getting their dirt all over the clean cushions. "Yep. Thirty-seven people! Spooky wasn't surprised, but dammit I sure was."

"Was it the same person that killed those kids at the CD cesspool?"

"The cops think it was." Tenna pondered something for a few moments "I'd have to agree. It all matches."

"Tenna," Devi was sheepish about her question, "How did those kids die?"

"They were shot. Why?"

Devi let out a sigh of relief, and Tenna stared at her, confused.

* * *

'_**Good morning!**_'

Why did this new voice always sound so happy?

Squee rubbed his temples to try and abate his headache. He failed. Maybe if he ate something, he'd feel better.

'_Todd,_' Shmee was back '_I have a bad feeling about this. You're starting to scare me._'

"What should I do?" Squee had discovered a long time ago that no matter how far away he was from him, Shmee could hear him even if he whispered. "Tell him to go away?"

'_That's not going to work. I think we may need to do something drastic._'

"Like what?" Squee was starting to feel Shmee's fear. It was unsettling. "What's going on? What do you know?"

'_I don't know,_' Shmee said '_But I have a theory._'

"Tell me, please."

'_I- I think you might be… possessed._'

' _**Ha, ha, ha. Good one.**_' The other voice laughed. '_**Not quite right though. Now shut up and go away.**_'

Shmee was silent after that.

* * *

Johnny was really starting to get worried about Squee.

He'd been staying out later, he seemed constantly frightened, and nervous. Like something was not right with him.

So, tonight he decided to get some answers out of the boy.

At around two in the morning Nny made his way to Squee's house. He walked in the front door, which was unlocked, surprisingly. He scoured the house to see if he could find anything.

He was on his way to Squee's father's office on the second floor, when he heard the front door slam. Loudly. He ducked into the room and listened.

"Shmee?" Squee's voice said meekly after a few seconds. "Shmee!" his voice was choked and cracking. "What did I do? Why won't you talk to me? Shmee, don't leave me alone!"

He made a little choked sound, stifled a sob and shouted at the top of his voice, "Don't leave me alone with this monster! Please! I don't like this! Help me!" He lost his vigor, and then whispered, so Johnny could barely hear, "why won't you help me?"

Johnny shut the door and pressed his back to it. He let his weight pull him into a sitting position on the floor. Who was the monster? Was it him? That little scene really shook Nny up.

What was going on with Squee?

* * *

Squee buried his face into his pillow and cried for a good five minutes uninterrupted.

But he couldn't stay that way. Hell no.

'_**See? He abandoned you. Here he was saying he was going to protect you, and now he's gone. G-O-N-E gone.**_'

"No," Squee whispered, "he didn't leave. You hid him from me. Where is he? Tell me damn you."

'_**I didn't do a damn thing to your precious little bear. Pfft, not worth my time. Or yours for that matter. Now, my unstable little puppet, get up! The night is young!**_'

"No." Squee repeated, "I want to sleep. Leave me alone."

'_**Fine, be that way.**_'

Squee pulled his pillow over his head and held it there.

Then there was silence.

* * *

Nny recovered himself from Squee's little outburst and set to scouring the office.

Wait a sec.

Where was Squee's dad? From what Johnny had gathered from his break-ins, the man never left this place if he didn't have to. Why wasn't he here now?

There was a dark spot on the carpet near the chair, but Johnny couldn't tell what it was in the poor light.

Time to go check on Squee.

He was sleeping. No surprise there. Pillow pressed over his head, blanket pulled high around his shoulders.

There were bandages on the backs of his hands.

That was odd. Johnny took a step closer and examined the band-aids. Some were loose. Johnny, with total disregard for Squee's slumber, pulled them off. Squee didn't wake up, and the marks on his hands were visible.

They were marks Johnny was pretty familiar with. There were four diagonal marks starting at between the thumb and index finger moving down and away. Johnny gently rolled up Squee's sleeve and saw more marks on his wrists and forearms. Clearly signs of a struggle.

Now Nny was even more concerned.

* * *

Tess had decided earlier that week that she would take Devi out for the night.

Devi was more than a little stubborn about it. She eventually caved and they were walking down the street guided by only the streetlights and other pedestrians.

"I don't like this…" Devi said, nervously. "Couldn't we have gone out during the day or something? Maybe?"

"No." Tess said, "Hey, look this is new!" She pointed to a building across the street.

"Looks like they finally rebuilt the place." She recognized the location. The place looked so different now, it was a boutique instead of a café.

"_re_built?" Tess raised an eyebrow.

"Few years ago someone bombed the place. Back when it was still a Starbucks. It's taken them forever to put something in its place."

"Oh yeah." Tess laughed "I remember now. All those people died. Hmm…" She turned and continued down the street "I say good riddance. I've always hated Starbucks."

Devi hurried after Tess, "Can we go home now?"

"No."

"God I fucking hate you."

* * *

Squee drifted off to sleep with little effort. Waking back up was the problem.

He was in a dark room, tied to a chair next to a tall lamp that illuminated a 5 foot circle.

"Hi there!" Said a voice from the darkness, a voice that Squee had never heard before.

"Yes, Yes, hello." Said another voice, much like the first, from another spot in the dark.

"Master says your new," Said voice one, "New is always good. So is weak."

"Is he weak?" voice two asked "really? Maybe the Last gave him a warning."

"I doubt that," Said one, "He could've never expected this!"

"Ah! Revenge is sweet, no?"

"yes."

Two sets of footsteps approached. The two voices were hooded figures. Both wore pendants. The one on the left bore a ten-pointed star, while the one on the right the symbol of a many-headed dragon, both pedants were fastened to long, thick black chains.

A third figure stepped forward; he was also hooded and wore a pendant. His was of a key and an oar crossed into a lopsided X. His was on a silver chain. He remained silent, with his head downcast.

"Well, well, well." Said voice one, which belonged to the one on the right. "Let's see… how did he tell us to go about this?"

"Slow and sure." Said the one on the left, "Slow and sure, we don't want him to get away."

Todd found his voice. "Who are you?"

The third figure looked up and stepped forward. He placed his had on Squee's shoulder and took a breath as if to speak. Sadly, before he could, the one on the right grabbed him and pulled him backwards. "Who we are doesn't matter. As long as you do as you're told no one gets hurt."

"Hurt?" Todd whimpered, "Hurt?"

'_**Yes, hurt.**_'

"You again!" Todd shouted, "Where are you! Show yourself you- you monster!"

The shadows around him billowed darkly. '_**I'm right here.**_'

Todd swallowed hard. "Show me your face."

A laughter erupted around him and the light grew brighter. The three other figures were gone. The room was small and made of cement which was covered in patches with chain-links and barbed wire. Across from him was a desk, on that desk was a house of cards. But, they weren't paying cards.

They were tarot.

Behind the desk the shadow shifted and squirmed. It took on a vaguely humanoid form; one glowing white eye on right side of its face, a row of large pointed teeth in its mouth, it seemed to be wearing some sort of high collared coat. Around its neck in the only thing that seemed solid was a charm, made of some silvery substance incased in glass. Mercury perhaps. It hung down to the middle of his chest. It was a straight shape that resembled the letter 'P'

' _**Better?**_' it asked sardonically. '_**You see this? This house of cards. It's very symbolic when you think about it. But not in the obvious way. Yes it does represent your life, sanity, and such, but…**_' he made a sweeping motion with his arm. And Todd saw the scattered cards on the floor. Some nailed down, others hacked to bits. '_**What really matters is how this got here.**_' Sigh '_**I don't want you. But I'm willing to settle for you. Especially after all the effort that was put into you, this'll probably redeem me. And it might just corrupt the right people.**_'

"corrupt?" Todd sputtered, "Corrupt? What does that mean? What is this? Who are you?"

'_**That is none of your business. And its best that you mind your own business, and resist as little as possible.**_'

"Or what?"

The shadow whistled and the house of cards burst into flames.

* * *

Squee woke up screaming.

* * *

A/N: OMG I love how that dream came out! Chapter 4 WHOO! Omg I just too excited about this. R/R.

Oh, and I just wanted to thank all of those people that added me to their alerts and favs. You people make me feel all warm and fuzzy.

I like the fuzzy.


	5. Little things

- Johnny was halfway out the window

- Johnny was halfway out the window.

**Chapter 5:**

**Little things**

He hadn't expected to fall, but fall he did.

And _hard_.

The window slammed shut on his ankle as he slid from the sill. Eventually his foot slipped free and he fell from the second story window, banging his head against the siding on the way down.

Johnny woke up about two minutes after impact. Still a little winded and sore.

"Fuck."

* * *

Devi couldn't help but slam her door when she got home.

"Fuckin' Tess taking me out in the middle of the night… ugh" She collapsed on her couch, but not before seeing the glowing red two on her answering machine.

"The hell?" she said, pressing play.

_Beeep. You have two new messages…_

_First message:_

"_Devi? It's Tenna. Just calling to let you know I won the tickets! I wanted to know if you wanted to go with me, if not, that's cool too. I have other friends. Oh and how did the night out with Tess go? Well, I hope you had fun; it's good to see you getting out more. You need it. So, anyway, call me back! Bye!" Squeak_

_Click._

Devi smiled. Tenna had been waiting for the contest results for over a month now. It was weird, until the contest Devi never knew that Tenna knew how to mix music so well. Apparently she was one hell of a DJ.

She was happy Tenna won those plane tickets to Canada.

_Second message:_

"_Shit… um, hi Devi, it's, uh Todd, again. I guess I missed ya. I know, I shouldn't call you so late, but… I just didn't know who else to call… what with Pepito being with his dad for three months, and… the whole 'I don't have friends' thing. Anyway, I needed to talk to someone, and you're the only one I could think of… Devi, I think that I… Actually, nevermind, if you want to talk to me you'll call me back… I hope. I just really need to talk to someone… bye."_

_Click._

Todd? Todd never called her unless it was an emergency. She picked up the phone and dialed his number.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

_Click._

"Hello?" Todd answered in his timid little fashion.

"Hey, Todd. It's Devi, you called earlier?"

"Oh, uh yeah." He whispered "I did."

"What did you need?"

He gasped, exhaled deeply, and said "I- I don't know what to do Devi…" he sounded choked up, fighting back sobs, "I think I might be losing it…"

She sobered up quickly, straightened herself on her sofa, and said in the most stern, matronly tone she could muster, "Losing what, Todd? Talk to me."

"I think I'm going nuts." He choked a little "I can't—I don't want to be crazy."

"What makes you think you're crazy?"

"I've started hearing things…"

Devi didn't go to bed that night.

* * *

Why are we afraid of those little things that go bump in the night?

Because they are unknown. Invisible. Always there. Always coming back.

No matter how long those little things are gone, they always come back.

Always.

Johnny limped to his bathroom looking for some bandages for the gash on his head and his sprained ankle.

He found a few in his medicine cabinet, and a few more littered on the floor. As he sat on his toilet, applying pressure to his swollen injury, he tried to piece together what he had seen.

He didn't like the picture the pieces formed.

**Don'tcha just hate it when that happens?**

The voice surprised Johnny nearly as much as Todd's screaming. He jumped, slid and fell heavily on the tile floor. "DAMMIT!"

**Oh ho ho! That's gotta hurt! Ha, anyway… what seems to be troubling you, my haggard friend?**

"Who the fuck are you?" Johnny shouted from his floor. "And what the fuck are you doing in my house?"

**Don't you recognize me? Oh of course not. We only knew each other for a short time… does the phrase 'you're always a slave to something' ring any bells in that crazy little head of yours?**

Johnny perked up from his position. "The burger boy?"

**I prefer Reverend Meat. But, call me what you like.**

" 'Reverend?'"

**Yes?**

"Shut the fuck up, leave me alone, and never come back." Johnny had regained his position on the toilet and continued to bandage his ankle, "it's not like you're real anyway."

**I'm no less real than you are.**

"It starts…" he sighed and tried to tune the burger boy out.

**You chose to come back to me. Now, you're gonna have to deal with me. And I say you should go over there and watch that kid like a hawk. He's walking thin ice, Nny, you and I both know this.**

"Just shut up and leave me alone."

* * *

Squee knew he couldn't tell Devi everything. He told her about the dream, the occasional black-outs, and his crippling, inexplicable bouts of depression and anger.

He left out the part where he killed his parents.

It was somewhere between six and seven am that they hung up. Todd didn't feel any better in telling her, nor in the advice she gave him. He felt strangely alone, isolated, ostracized, condemned, even damned if you want to get technical. Something inside him ached.

She didn't understand. She'd never felt that switch. One moment being pissed off at the world and everyone in it, the next hating yourself to tears.

He knew for a fact that Devi had never felt that.

Todd sat on his couch, horrified and torn. Should he really ask for help?

Help from the man who used to give him nightmares?

* * *

Devi took off her glasses and rubbed her temples.

Deja-fucking-vu.

She still needed to call Tenna.

_Ring._

_Click._

_Squeak_

"Hi!"

Devi sighed, "Hey Tenna, I got your message."

"Oh, good!" the smile was audible. "So do you want to come with me?"

"Actually, no." she inhaled deeply, "I just got some really bad news, and I think I should stay in town for a while. Plus, you know how my boss gets when I ask for time off."

" 'This company doesn't run on time off!'" it was a very good imitation. "Yeah, I know. So what was the news?"

"It's a personal matter. Something in the family you-"

"It's not in your family. Stop lying to me."

Devi pulled the phone away from her ear, shocked by the sudden seriousness in Tenna's tone. "Tenna I'm not-"

"Yes. You are. Stop lying to me."

"It's about Todd," she conceded, "He's… out of sorts." She laughed a little to lighten the mood, "nothing I can't handle though, I'll just have to watch out for him for a little while."

"I thought you two weren't on close terms…"

Devi sighed again, the gravity of her situation weighing down on her, "We're not, but, Tenna, he's just a kid and I think he might be on the verge of some serious trouble."

Tenna squeaked Spooky in the background a few times, "You know, Spooky says that maybe you should have Tess spy on him. You know, keep him out of trouble."

"That's a good idea Tenn- er- Spooky. I think I will"

"You should, bye."

Devi nodded as she went to hang up the phone, "Yeah, I definitely will."

"Oh, and tell Todd I'll get him a sno-globe."

"Will do!" She hung up, and then called Tess.

* * *

Another news report about the copy-cat.

Johnny growled when the report came on.

**Aww, don't be so dour. You know, imitation is the most sincere form of flattery. You should appreciate it.**

"Well, I don't." he snarled, helpless from his position on the couch. "Didn't I tell you to shut up?"

**Didn't I tell you that that doesn't work?**

"Touché" Johnny sipped his soda and changed the channel.

* * *

Todd's heart was racing the entire morning. He was still conflicted.

Maybe he should just kill himself and get it over with.

He shook off the thought and rummaged through the cabinets for some cereal. He had just finished pouring a bowl when he realized that there was no milk.

Darn it.

* * *

"Devi, seriously, he's just a kid eating milkless cereal on his couch, while watching TV. I don't know what more you want from me." Tess glowered at her cell phone.

But Devi said she'd pay, so Tess had no room to complain.

"He seems okay now, I'll check on him tonight, ok?"

"Yeah sure." Devi's voice buzzed back, "Just let me know if anything out of the ordinary happens."

"Rodger." Tess hung up and made her way into town. This was an interesting job. The neighbor of the maniac that had abducted her called her quasi-friend asking for help. That friend then called her demanding the kid be watched.

For some reason things were making less and less since lately.

* * *

17 hours later

* * *

Tess found herself outside the Casil residence at two in the morning on a Sunday.

That was when things got interesting and she decided to call Devi back. She was greeted with a groggy hello.

"Hey, I think you might classify this as 'out of the ordinary'." She said.

"What is it?"

"Todd just walked to his neighbor's house."

Devi sighed, "So?"

"Not those neighbors."

* * *

A/N: OMG here it is Chapter 5! I'm going to get started on Chapter 6 as soon as possible. I have so many ideas for it. And you know, the reason this took me so long was that I couldn't figure out what was gonna happen to Nny to make him Canon again. But now I'm getting somewhere. I couldn't deny the fans Crazy!Nny. Not for too long. Ok, this note is way to long so… see ya in the next chapter!


	6. Atrox Teneo Haud Domus Hic

**Chapter 6**

**Atrox Teneo Haud Domus Hic**

"Oh sweet God no…"

Tess grew nervous. "Devi, Devi don't worry. He hasn't gone in yet… it's okay."

"Stop him!"

"How?" She yelped a little and covered her mouth. "Whew, he didn't hear that."

"Stop him, Tess!"

Tess sighed, "I can't, unless you expect me to shoot him, of course."

A sigh from Devi, "Okay, just keep-"

"Hold on," interrupted Tess sharply, "Something's happening."

* * *

Todd found that he couldn't make it to the front door. He stood there, about six feet away from the pressure-treated boards, frozen and confused. There was a light on and it shone through the haphazardly boarded up windows, which meant that someone was home.

Was it fear, or something else that held him there? Maybe he didn't want to bother his neighbor so late at night. Maybe he was tired. Or maybe, and this seemed to be the most logical choice, he thought that the voice and the nightmares were his problem and he shouldn't burden Johnny with them.

Johnny had enough of his own problems.

But, whatever the reason, Todd had resolved to turn around and walk back into his own home.

So much for that little venture.

* * *

"What happened?" Devi sounded worried and tense.

Tess sighed and shook the tension out of her arms. "Nothing, Todd went home. He didn't even go to the door."

"I should call him-"

Tess interrupted again, "Don't bother. He's going to bed."

"Yeah you're right. Best let him sleep."

Tess laughed a little for no apparent reason. But before Devi could ask her what was so funny, Tess asked, "So, when's Tenna leaving for Canada?"

* * *

"A Connecticut woman has been announced dead yesterday. Health officials say due to inhaling anthrax."

Johnny peeked out of his kitchen doorway to look at his TV without leaving the sketti-O's unattended.

"She was 94 years old"

"Oh, what the hell?" Johnny couldn't stop himself, "Who is stupid enough to give a 94 year old anthrax? God, just spray some Raid in her face and give it twenty minutes."

He sat down on his couch, uncomfortably warm bowl of food in his lap, and scoured the surrounding area for the remote.

The news caster continued to talk, despite Nny's best efforts to tune her and her obnoxiously low-cut blouse out: "They say that the poison was in a sealed envelope and was sent, by mail to her home. Upon opening the envelope a fine white powder billowed into the air, and she inhaled it."

Johnny scoffed, digging through one of the cushions, "Know who your mail is from before you open it, dipshit." He dislodged his remote, "Ah ha!" and tried to change the channel.

No dice.

"Grr…" he shook the remote violently, causing the contents of the bowl to swish dangerously. He tried to change the channel again.

And again, no dice.

Another violent shake and another dangerous swish.

This time the channel did change. But it was just more news. News, news, news on every channel. God, what was wrong with this country? Two news channels should be enough. One local, one national. But, no this country needs thirty-seven. Two just isn't enough. Excess.

**So much excess. **

"You again?" he turned to the burger boy, "What now?"

**Nothing, **replied the boy, **just quoting you.**

"I prefer to not be quoted."

**Fair enough. But-**

"I'd prefer even more, to be left alone."

**Well-**

"Let me eat in peace!"

**It's good to see you eating for once.**

"Shut up."

* * *

Todd, despite his obvious physical exhaustion, couldn't bring himself to fall asleep. He felt like he didn't have control over his own body anymore, like he was sleep-walking all the time.

One minute he'd be lying on his bed, the next he'd be at his desk writing absurd things in his journal. Things that made no sense, drawings and strange symbols, diagrams.

Speaking of diagrams. He flipped through a few pages. There it was again, and again.

The diagram was the only common thing throughout all of the odd entries. First the picture, then the entry, blank page, normal entry, picture… and this pattern repeated for the better part of the book.

He looked at the first one. The very first one. It was in black ink, and looked as though parts and been scribbled out and redrawn. The picture, as far as Todd could tell, was just a series of lines, both curved and straight, that all ended with a different symbol. Most of the lines spawned from a central circle, about the size of a pencil eraser, divided into quarters. The lines made him feel dizzy and the symbols made his head hurt.

Todd sighed and shut his notebook for what must have been the third time in ten minutes.

It was going to be another long, boring night.

'_**It doesn't have to be so boring…**_'

Fuck

'_**Now, now, no need for such language. I only want you to do me a small favor. In return I'll release your little cotton friend'**_

"What do you want me to do?" Todd snarled quietly, "Kill more people?"

'_**No, I need you to send out a message for me…'**_

"What kind of message?"

'_**One you wouldn't understand.**_' The voice chuckled. A static-y metallic sound, '_**Not quite yet, anyway…maybe you'll never fully understand it. Who knows? Just do it.**_'

Todd growled and tried to stand firm. "Make me."

'_**Why must you always do things the hard way? It's really starting to piss me off.**__'_

* * *

She decided to stop for snacks on her way home.

While in the store, she decided to get a fresh cup of coffee to go with the honey-bun. She was just about to put the lid on the cup when an annoying nasally voice shouted, "Hey Tess," right behind her.

Needless to say, the coffee that was once in the cup was now on her shirt and chest.

"Dammit!" she shrieked, "Kirk? What the fuck?" she grabbed a napkin and tried to sop up the steaming liquid. "Fuck!" sigh. "What do you want?"

Kirk grinned evilly, "You okay?"

"I'm fine." She picked up her bun and half-empty cup of coffee and headed to the register. "What do you want?"

"Just wanted to se how that case was coming."

Tess stared at him dumbly, "Case? Wha-" she snapped her fingers. "Oh! The copy-cat case! Yeah, I've been doing a lot of other things, so I really haven't gotten any leads. All I know is that it isn't the guy who had us in his basement."

Kirk looked wounded, "Oh. What makes you think it's not him?"

Tess rolled her eyes and paid the cashier, "The same reason I've told everyone else who's asked me. It's not his style."

"Not his style?"

"No. Johnny likes to get up-close and personal with people. You know, the whole, 'I'm going to tell you exactly what you did to piss me off, then I'm gonna kill you slowly' sort of thing"

"Well, I guess that makes sense"

"Of course it does," Tess took her incorrect amount of change and walked out of the store, leaving Kirk standing there, looking like the idiot he was.

"Sir!"

Kirk twitched and looked to the teenager manning the register, "What!"

"Either buy something, or try to rob me, but don't just stand there. It's creepy."

With a huff, Kirk left.

* * *

The next two weeks were fairly uneventful for Johnny and his disturbingly nervous neighbor-boy.

About eight days ago, Johnny noticed an odd young woman standing across the street from his house. Since she hadn't been looking _at_ his house, Johnny chose to leave well enough alone.

But then he had to ask her a question.

"Excuse me." He said one day on his way home from the convenience store, "Can I help you?"

"No," the woman said, paying him no mind, "I've got everything under control."

Johnny sighed, "Okay, what are you doing?"

"Keeping an eye on someone."

"Who?"

"Not you," she took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes, "this doesn't concern you, sir, please, just let me do my job."

Johnny raised an eyebrow, "It's your job to stalk people?"

"Not stalk," she said, reaching into her coat pocket, "Investigate." She handed him a business card. "People have been dying a lot recently, and I was hired to investigate."

Nny took the card, skimmed it over. 'Tess Rodriguez; Private investigator' was printed in black letters, underneath it were a couple of phone numbers. He tore the card in half and shoved the pieces into his pocket. "I can assure you, Miss Rodriguez, that no one in the area has done anything out of the ordinary recently."

"I doubt that your word is as good as the money I'm being paid, so please, let me do my job."

Then Johnny realized just which house this P.I. was looking at.

"That kid hasn't done anything wrong." He said, on the verge of outrage.

The woman adjusted her glasses again, " I don't suppose you have any evidence to back up that theory."

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" That was it. "You think you can just spy on people based on suspicion?"

She turned around to face him. Tell him off, tell him to go the fuck away.

The woman couldn't find words.

Oh shit.

* * *

"Atrox teneo haud domus hic." Todd whispered under his breath. He hugged his knees to his chest. He stared into the dark living room, Shmee secured snugly between his knees and chest. "Atrox teneo haud domus hic."

'_**I don't know what makes you think that's gonna work. I'll tell you right now, it isn't.**_'

"Atrox teneo haud domus hic."

'_**That's more than a little annoying.'**_

_Shut it, you._

'_**Don't do something you may regret, bear.'**_

"Atrox teneo-" There was yelling coming from outside. Todd stopped chanting and looked out his window. "Someone's gonna die tonight?"

_I think so_

'_**Don't press your luck'**_

* * *

Oh shit. Oh shit.

Tess felt herself on the edges of panic now. Oh shit.

"I-I" she took a deep breath. "I was told to keep an eye on the kid and make sure he stays out of trouble; especially with this copy-cat killer floating around."

"Who told you to do this?"

Tess hesitated, "I'm not at liberty to disclose my employ-"Flashback: Basement, wall, shackles, screaming, death. "I-"

Johnny was more lenient than Tess had expected him to be, "Is it someone I know?"

"Yes."

He seemed to calm down, "Fair enough." He said, "Stay off my property, and keep your prying eyes away from my house."

"Of course," she decided to go out on a limb and ask a question of her own, "You know anything about the happenings recently?"

"No. No I don't." and he walked into his house and slammed the door.

"Of course not," Tess went back to her work.

* * *

Tenna had been in Canada for about three days. Devi was appreciating the time to herself, she had already finished a painting and was getting started on a new one. Maybe she wouldn't loose her job afterall.

And then her phone rang.

_Click_

"Devi?"

"Yeah?"

"Hey, uh Dev, it's Tenna, I need you to do me a favor."

Devi set her paintbrush next to the phone, bristles suspended over the edge if the table. "Sure, what is it?"

"I need you to wire me some money. I'll pay you back as soon as I get home, I promise"

She growled. "How much money are we talking here, Tenna?"

"About fifteen"

"Tenna that's not so-"

"Hundred."

Devi dropped the phone. "WHAT?"

"I need 1500."

"For what?"

"You promise you won't get mad…"

"Oh God."

"I need it for bail money."

Devi wanted to scream. "Bail? Wait, you were arrested? For what?"

"Apparently the Mounties don't like it when you try to ride the moose."

"You better fuckin' pay me back, Tenna."

* * *

A/N: Okay, I'm gonna say this now. I do NOT know how much Mounties actually charge when you try to ride a wild moose, and I can only assume that moose-riding is something you could get fined/arrested for. Yeah. Anyway, chapter seven is coming up ASAHP. I have a lot of ideas to get down for that one.

Oh, and the news thing that Nny was watching is, in fact, an actual news report from November, 2001. Just in case you were wondering.


	7. Secrets Pt 1

A/N: I know the last chapter was a little dry in places, but I really needed to transition into this chapter with that one. The time difference and events were critical. Somewhat.

Actually, the time difference was the only important thing.

For the record: I speak neither French nor Spanish. I know, cheating is bad. But I needed to cheat. So those of you who do speak those languages plz, don't give me crap. I'll learn then go back and fix it. ok?

And now that that's done it's time for…

**Chapter 7**

**Secrets (Part One)**

_Pepito called earlier. Why didn't you answer the phone?_

"I didn't hear it ring."

_Yes you did. _Shmee said firmly, but with little emotion. _You even went to answer it. But you didn't. Why?_

"I didn't hear it."

_Yes you did-! Anyway, next time he calls, answer it, okay?_

"Of course."

_Todd, you sound unwell, are you okay?_

"No."

* * *

Three days and Nny had seen hide nor hair of Squee.

"I wonder what he's doing in there…" Nny mused, one day eyeing the boy's house.

**You're no better than she is; spying on him. Go do something else.**

"Fuck you. But honestly what can a teenager do in his house for three days?"

**I can think of quite a few things. **Johnny shot him a quasi-sane glare and the burger boy quickly shifted gears, **if you're so curious, why don't you go ask him?**

"I think you may have a-"

**What?**

Johnny growled; a deep menacing noise. "Shut up. Go away. Now."

**Whatever… **and he was silent.

* * *

At some point, Nny found himself in his basement.

In his basement on a Tuesday, doing something.

That's when the shouting started.

It was unintelligible because of the distance and Nny's position, but he could tell where it was coming from.

Squee's house.

He immediately dropped whatever it was he was doing and rushed to the top floor. He wasn't quite sure why.

When Johnny got to Todd's house, he didn't bother to knock. Not that he had ever bothered before, but that wasn't the point. He tried not to look as anxious as he was during the short trek from his house to Todd's. Just in case someone was watching.

The sounds were coming from the basement. Only one person was shouting. A series of "Get off me"s and "Fuck you"s. For a second Nny thought it was Squee's voice shouting.

Turns out that it was. But that wasn't it, the sight that greeted poor Nny when he came down the stairs nearly knocked him on his ass.

Squee was being pinned to the floor by someone Nny had never seen before. The guy was kinda short, with murky yellow-ish green skin, black dreadlocks that hung to his shoulders the most outrageous outfit Johnny had ever seen. And horns.

The boy had horns.

Okay, what the fuck?

"Get the fuck off of me!" Todd yelled, snapping Johnny out of his stupor. "Let me go goddammit!"

Horn-boy snarled back, "Not until you settle down!"

"Fuck you!"

And the struggle commenced anew. It was at this point that Nny found his voice:

"What the fuck is going on here?"

He was met with a snappy: "Who the fuck are you?" then, horn-boy turned to Squee and said, "¿_Quién la cogida es él_?"

Squee only struggled against horn-boy's grip.

"Who I am has nothing to do with this. Who are you?" Johnny snapped.

"None of your business!" he snapped "Get the fuck out of here."

"Hell no."

The boy sighed, "okay, fine, whatever."

Todd seemed to settle down. Taking deep slow breaths, he stopped struggling. He stared at the ceiling for several moments, unfocused.

"Squee?"

"_Amigo_?"

Todd, still pinned to the floor, turned his gaze to Johnny. It settled on him, eyes wide and unfocused. He took a deep breath, "_Nous vous voulons. Revenu à nous_." Squee's voice didn't sound the same, it sounded forced and distorted. "_Vous appartenez à nous. Vous ne pouvez pas nous mettre en gage au loin sur le garçon pour toujours. Il vous détestera. Juste comme chacun autrement. Vous êtes un monstre. Pourquoi mettriez-vous un petit garçon par ceci ? Bien, nous ne le voulons pas. Nous vous voulons. Revenu à nous. Revenu à nous ! Donnez dedans, sacrément vous!"_

His gaze returned to the ceiling.

"_Amigo_?" horn-boy, said.

There was a weird noise. The noise commonly heard when someone tries to keep his mouth and nose closed when he has a cough. A kinda choke-y noise.

Horn-boy and Johnny looked at each other.

They found out it was Todd making the noise when he started shaking uncontrollably. Muscles firing sporadically, his eyes rolled to the back of his head, and his mouth started to foam.

"Holy shit!" Horn-boy shouted moving off to the side. "He's having a fuckin' seizure."

Johnny couldn't think clearly enough to react for a full thirty seconds.

"Don't touch him!" He shouted, stopping the other in his tracks, "we can't do anything, just let it run its course. Then we'll move him."

The boy nodded.

* * *

"You speak French?"

"No. Do you?"

Squee's seizure lasted for about three or four minutes. After he stopped shaking and his muscles relaxed a bit they carried him upstairs and laid him down on the couch.

At that point Johnny and Pepito got to talking.

"Nope. Just Spanish." Pepito said taking a deep breath. "You know anyone who does?"

"Not off the top of my head, no."

"That's fucked up." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes.

"You light one of those I will fuckin' kill you."

Pepito lit it anyway, "You don't scare me, _cucaracha._" He laughed once and put his lighter away.

Johnny rolled his eyes and tried, with desperate abandon, to suppress the urge to stab.

He was fairly successful in the endeavor. He knew it wouldn't last long, but hey, progress is progress.

"So, what's been going on around here?"

Johnny looked at him, "I have no idea, to be perfectly honest." He bowed his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I just got home a few weeks ago. I don't know how he got this weird."

Pepito seemed to be making an attempt at sympathy, "Eh, Cucaracha, s'alright. There's gotta be a reason."

"Why do you keep calling me that?"

"What? 'Cucaracha' ? "

Johnny snarled a little but calmed himself. "Yeah. Why?"

Pepito stood from his position on the floor and headed toward the stairs. "_No se_… It just suits you, I guess."

"Cockroach is a suitable nickname for me?"

"Nooo…_ Cucaracha. _You got a problem with it?"

Nny didn't answer.

* * *

Tess had to use a pay phone, her cell died hours ago.

The phone rang four times.

_Click._

"Hi, You've reached Devi. I'm currently too busy to talk to you right now. So leave a message and I'll listen to it. And if I feel like it, I'll call you back."

_Beep._

Shit! "Devi! It's Tess. Things are starting to get more and more fucked up. I just saw some guy with fucking horns and our favorite psychopath carry –_fuckin' carry—_Todd out of his basement. He looked to be unconscious, but they don't seem to be hurting him. I'll keep an eye on them and try you again later. Kay? Thanks. Bye"

Another long night.

It was nights like this that Tess wished she'd asked Devi to pay.

* * *

Johnny sat leaning against the couch. Pepito was pacing thoughtfully. They were silent, listing for any signs of life. Waiting for Squee to wake up.

"Okay. Fuck this. I'm going upstairs."

Johnny glared at him, "I never said you couldn't." He smirked, "I thought you weren't afraid of anything I could do?"

"I'm not. But the kid doesn't look like he's waking up anytime soon." He nodded to Squee sleeping a little less than restfully, "So I'm gonna try and find out what coulda caused this."

With a sigh, Nny stood too. "I'll go too." When Pepito opened his mouth to ask why he was given a short, firm, "We'll cover more ground, and I can't believe a word that comes out of your mouth anyway."

"Fair enough."

They both went upstairs.

When they got to the top of the stairs, Pepito stopped. Right in Johnny's path.

"Hey move! We're-"

Pepito raised a hand to stop him, "Can't you feel that?"

Johnny rolled his eyes "This sounds like a bad horror film, so if you don't mind, get to the point."

"I sense death and evil here." He said coyly, "Reminds me of your place."

Something in the back of Johnny's mind fainted. "What?" he twitched, "My place? Wha- It's- how do- Oh fuck it, nevermind." They parted ways and Johnny knew exactly where he was going to go first.

Squee's room was surprisingly unchanged. A thin film of dust had collected on everything except the desk, bed, and chair.

It was almost like he didn't use anything else anymore.

Nny sat at the desk, and thumbed through a couple of the dusty notebooks. Writings and poems in scratchy, near-illegible hand filled them. Almost all of them in blue ink. Some in red. What? Did the kid have a personal vendetta against black ink? He had black pens. They looked used. So what the hell was he using them for?

A diary.

Johnny dug through the desk, looked under it, to the sides. Under the chair, the bed linens, under the bed, between the mattress and the box spring.

Paydirt!

He sat on Squee's bed and opened the journal. It was written in black just has he suspected. He skimmed through a few entries.

_Never expected things to be so quiet._

No. Nothing important. He turned a few pages.

_Shmee's eye fell off. Need to find a new one._

Crap.

_I think I prefer this. This life of unnoticeablitiy. If that's even a word. Better than most people's I guess._

Unnoticeability? That wasn't a word… Anyway another unimportant entry.

And then he saw his name. Written in red ink. His name was the only thing written in red. The rest was in black like everything else.

Johnny decided to read it. You know, for kicks?

**What ever helps you sleep at night.**

_3/12_

_It's weird. Life has been kinda dull with out Johnny or Pepito about to scare me or tell me to devour the souls of the damned. I'm getting kinda bored. Shmee says I should burn down Johnny's house. I still refuse. He doesn't push me._

_Started having weird dreams. I wanted to call Pepito, but his mom said he was still in Hell with his dad. Damn. They should go away soon nothing to worry about, right?_

_But, around the same time the dreams started I got this creepy feeling someone was following me whenever I went for walks at night._

_It's times like this that I miss Johnny the most._

_Although, Miss D. is surprised I miss Johnny at all. I'm still not sure why._

Shmee was telling Squee that he should burn down his house? He would have to confront Shmee on this subject later.

He continued, and when he was about halfway through he saw a drawing.

Well, not really a drawing, more like a diagram. It wasn't detailed, but it did have dimensions written on it. Three feet across by six feet tall. It was poorly drawn, sketched and re-sketched, drawn in different colors.

"The fuck?" he turned the page and saw a small square of words written in red.

It was in French. Johnny could only assume it was the same thing Squee said in the basement. Only the entry was headed with his name.

He flipped to the next page. The writing was in black again, but didn't appear to be in Todd's handwriting. It was too neat.

_Beautiful. Hydra and Nix are doing a wonderful job of handing Eris over to me. Charon still appears to be a problem. A problem easily dealt with, but a problem nonetheless. _

_Mors is coming home soon. Everything is going smoothly. My subordinates should have Eris in my grasp by the time he gets settled in. As long a Persephone and Artemis don't interfere. I think this'll work out._

And then scribbled in Todd's handwriting:

_Pluto wants to align with Mars again._

_But Neptune won't let it._

_Ceres is willing to help me,_

_But Vesta's been in power for so long._

_Mercury and Saturn are aligning._

_Uranus seems uninterested._

_The joker's heart is bitter._

_If not him, then who?_

_Me?_

_I don't want to!_

_Leave me alone._

_Saturn. I need to see her._

_She can help me._

Johnny wasn't quite sure how to take this. Creative dribble for a story, most likely. Some not-quite art that would never see the light of day.

The next normal entry was more recent.

_11/17_

_I don't know what to do._

_I'm scared._

_Should I tell him? Should I ask for help?_

_God what should I do? I've done something horrible… something unspeakable._

_I_

Pepito open the door with a loud bang and Johnny shut the book, losing his page.

The devil-spawn nodded to him, "You gotta see this, c'mon."

Johnny fussed with the pages for a bit struggling to find the entry about the planets. He showed it to Pepito.

"What?" said the boy looking at the words, "He does this a lot. He's got one of those 'over-active imaginations' all you humans come equipped with now. He writes and says random things in order to get the ideas out of his head."

Well, that confirmed his first notion. Johnny turned the page again, "What about this?" It was the entry he didn't get to finish.

"Hey, I may be the son of Satan, but I respect my amigo's privacy." Pepito waved him off "No dice."

Nny skimmed the page a little before he shut it.

What he saw didn't ease his mind.

_I. no. he MADE me._

_He __made__ me kill my parents._

Right where he left off. Johnny dropped the book then quickly picked it back up, but the action went unnoticed.

"Hey," Johnny asked, "What day is it?"

"December eighth. Why?"

"No reason."

Todd had been without his parents for 21 days. And Johnny didn't notice.

They walked into Squee's mother's bedroom. Pepito picked up an empty pill bottle and tossed it to Johnny, "Sleep-aids," he said, "they were out when I got here. I think that's why he seized." He paused to count something out. "The bottle's pretty, old. I thought those things would be expired by now."

"They're not that old." Johnny corrected. "Once weekly? What the fuck kind of dosing is that?"

"Regulators maybe?"

"Probably." Johnny quickly did the math and put two and two together. Right when he tossed the empty bottle to Pepito and left the room he said, with certainty, "He took eight."

* * *

Tess called Devi back a ten minutes after her first call.

"Tess?" she answered on the first ring, "What's going on? What wrong?"

Tess struggled to find words. "Nothing is wrong, I just saw Johnny and the horny kid go upstairs."

"Whoa. stop. What?"

Tess slapped her forehead at her own stupidity. "The kid _with_ the horns. My bad."

Devi sighed. "Pepito. Great."

"Well anyway, I saw them go upstairs. I guess to find out what happened."

"You can never be sure." Devi said. "Call me if anything new happens."

"You think I wouldn't?"

_Click._

* * *

"Eight?" Pepito shouted chasing after Johnny, "Why would he take eight! That's in-insane that's-"

"Suicide?"

Pepito chose that moment to stop talking and sit down. "Oh."

Johnny stopped too. He felt it appropriate.

"Why would Squee want to kill himself?" he was perplexed, "He seemed so happy. Well, content at least."

Johnny threw the diary with enough force to knock the horned-child over. "Maybe it would be a good idea to violate his privacy now."

Pepito nodded. "Johnny," he paused, "Go home. I'll stay here for the night."

"I think I'm going to get some fresh air for a bit. Then I'll go home." Nny stretched, "I'd be too restless." He began making his way down the stairs, "Call me if he wakes up."

"What's your number?"

Johnny turned around to look the boy square in the eye, "I live a few feet away and there is no glass on my windows. Believe me, I'll hear you." He left without another word.

* * *

Tess, deciding it better not to ask the man questions, pretended to loiter and be a typical person when he left Todd's house.

She'd get all the answers she needed in time.

How much time, though was the question.

* * *

Johnny had seen Devi out a lot more recently. She was walking with people, trying to blend in, get her life back in order. She seemed to be doing well for herself. Something in Johnny's brain tingled with the thought. He sighed and tried to block it out.

He never liked those kinds of feelings.

Days like these made him want to rip his hair out. He was sick of the crazy. That's why he left. That's why he admitted himself. That's why he stayed.

"_I'm going to refer you to another doctor. One who specializes in severe cases, such as yourself"_

_Johnny seethed, "Who?"_

"_Doctor Nadalah Strin. She's very good at what she does. She has a small group filled with people of your caliber."_

"_And by 'caliber' you mean crazy?"_

_The doctor paused, "Yes. Yes I do."_

_Johnny promptly slammed his head on the desk. Violently and repeatedly_

He stopped to stare at the moon.

Was he really any better than he had been?

Was he still a maniac?

So many questions. Too many questions. Johnny took a deep breath, held it, and collapsed on the grass behind him.

Why did everything have to be so fucking complicated?

His thoughts drifted back to Devi and her involvement in all this. Something in him, in the pit of his heart-soul-whatchmacallit told him he needed to stop her from getting any more involved.

This is my issue. I'll deal with it.

**I think you have other reasons.**

Stop talking.

**Tell her.**

No! There's nothing to tell! Nothing to say or to do. I just have to make sure she doesn't get anymore involved than she already is.

**Why do you think you feel this way? Why do you want to stop her?**

"Squee's my problem. He's _my_ friend, and I'm going to help him before he _hurts_ anyone else. Anyone-" he said to the stars.

**Anyone important? Important to you?**

"There is no one that is that important to me." He huffed, "Feelings are for the weak-minded. Especially the fake ones."

**Like what? Hope? Brotherhood? Honesty?**

"More like love and happiness, but yeah, those work too."

**Why did you choose to be this way?**

Johnny reached up and tried to grab one of the stars. "It wasn't a choice. I had no choice."

**You always have a choice.**

* * *

A/N: OMG, long chapter. And yeah, Nny was a little OOC in the middle and kinda towards the end. But it's 6:15 am and I haven't slept in about 30 hours so I'm unfocused.

I will try and get part two posted by the first anniversary of this story. I really want to have the key plot points established by then. And some interesting shit is gonna happen. I know it is. It's in my head. It should be on my page.

R&R plz tell me what you think. Cuz I'm starting to feel weird with the lack of feedback.


	8. Secrets Pt 2

A/N: Excuse the errors plz, I am without beta.

**Chapter 8**

**Secrets (Part two)**

"_Tell me about your home life." This new doctor wasn't so bad. She was better at her job than most of the other shit-head quacks Nny had been to see. _

_She was the good kind of therapist. The kind that offered an opinion; and an honest one at that._

"_There isn't much to say. I live alone, I stay up late; it's a miracle if I even sleep at all." A pause, "I do go out from time to time, but the city is just so… fucked up. I hate it there."_

_She jotted some notes in her fancy little notepad. "Hmm. I take it you have no friends?"_

"_I never said that."_

_She looked up from her notes, "Okay, what are your friends like?"_

"_Well, truth is I only have one friend."_

"_Just one?" She smiled jokingly but Johnny found no humor in her words._

"_He's kinda timid, really shy. His parents hate him. He lives next door, and normally leaves the window unlocked. He's small for his age and doesn't talk much, but he's a really sweet kid. A good kid"_

"_Who is easy to control," She said._

"_Beg pardon?"_

_She watched Johnny's actions carefully. "He's controllable. Easy for you to manipulate."_

_Johnny felt offended before she even finished the sentence. "I am not manipulating Squee!"_

_She took off her glasses, "So you're telling me that you don't scare him, and use that fear to get him to do things or to stop doing things."_

"_No!"_

"_Think about it."_

_There was a long silence between them._

_Johnny stuck to his guns and, finally, the doctor said, "I'm just saying I think you have more of a negative influence on him than you're willing to admit to yourself." She replaced her glasses, "Moving on, tell me about your family."_

"_I don't really have one. Not that I remember."_

* * *

Tess watched Johnny walk into his house after a long reflective moment on his neighbor's lawn. She sighed and wiped her glasses on her shirt to get rid of the fog that had set up there.

She walked up to the front door of her target's house. The numbers 779 painted next to it. The lights inside the house were still on.

She knocked twice, and was greeted with a sharp "Come in."

Tess entered.

"Who the fuck _are _you people?" shouted the boy with horns. "And how do you keep finding me! I've said it once I've said it a thousand times I don't sign autographs."

It took a minute for the words to register.

"No, no." said Tess, "That's not what I came here for; I just wanted to ask you a couple of questions."

The horned-kid set down the book he was reading, "Make it quick."

Tess took a deep breath, "First off, what happened here?"

He was hesitant, but answered her questions.

* * *

"Be home in a few days!" Squeak "See ya then!"

_Message deleted._

Devi sighed heavily and collapsed on her couch, hoping to get some sleep before her next meeting. She wasn't sure what kind of brainstorming session her bosses wanted, all she knew was that she had to show up.

No matter how badly she didn't want to.

* * *

The rain had only started off as a drizzle, but picked up later in the afternoon.

Nny was glad that he had decided to wear a jacket that day.

The streets weren't overly crowded, but there was the occasional person making a quick run to this place or that. No one walked slowly, and no one got in his way. He loved days like this; days of peace and quiet.

Nny pulled his hood forward, to keep the cold water from hitting his face directly, and turned another corner.

**You should come home. You'll catch your death out here. I know as well as you do that you don't want to get sick.**

'I know I know. I'll be back soon. Leave me alone.'

**You are so stubborn! You know what? I hope you do get sick!**

Johnny hunched his shoulders against the chill. Finally, he was going to be left alone with his thoughts.

A man in a raincoat crossed his path. He seemed to have trouble walking. A past injury or something. He appeared to have a cane.

Wait a second…

Most canes aren't made of lead piping.

Johnny turned the corner and shadowed this strange man.

* * *

(2 days ago)

"What do you think we can do to get this guy out of hiding?" Kirk said leaning over Tess's desk.

"What guy?"

"Our killer." Kirk snorted, "Duh."

Tess stood up, "You know, there is a way." She pointed to herself. "Have a private investigator do it."

"Well, I would but you're not-"

"Kirk, I'm doing the best I can with you breathing down my neck." She sighed, "Now get out of my office and let me do my job."

"That's the point!" he argued, "You aren't doing your job, you're doing favors."

"What I do at night is my own goddamn business!" Tess shouted, "Get the fuck out of my office; I don't need you telling me how to do my job!"

"I need a ride ho-"

"Fuck you!" She hissed, "You've got legs. Walk!"

With that, Tess walked around her desk, and shoved Kirk out the door. She slammed it behind him.

She hadn't seen him since.

* * *

At one point, Johnny's target crossed the street and began to shadow his own target.

Nny had to squint to keep track of this guy from the other side of the road, but his eyes could handle a little strain.

Cane-guy's target crossed to Johnny's side of the street, mid-cross Johnny got a good look at this stalking-victim's face.

Oh shit.

Devi.

* * *

Tess bumped into an all too familiar face on her way to Devi's. She had just gotten some interesting information from Pepito, and felt the need to share it.

The man nearly slammed into her in his rush.

"Kirk what do you want?"

Kirk looked at Tess nervously, "That fuckin- maniac attacked me!"

Tess blinked, "What?"

"I was just attacked! I could've been killed."

Tess couldn't believe her ears. "The copy cat attacked you?"

"No the real deal."

"Johnny- but…"

Kirk tried to catch his breath, "He's not as changed as you think he is! He's still a homicidal maniac! He wants to fuckin' kill me!"

"Kirk what did you do?"

"I didn't do a damn thing!" He shouted, "I was just taking a short cut home, when this guy went running past me. I turn around, and there's the lunatic, swingin' a fuckin' pipe at my head."

Tess felt light headed for a minute. Johnny…

For a while there he seemed so normal.

* * *

Goddamn mother-fucking nature.

The ONE DAY she decided to walk to work it rains.

And not just a little rain either. A down pour! Why?

She gritted her teeth, and shivered. Fuck! Maybe if she hurried she could catch a bus or something.

Of course not.

So now Devi had to walk across town in the cold December rain, her only protection a two-bit dime store umbrella.

Why did the universe hate her?

She found herself walking down Main Street, the rain lightning up a little bit, when she noticed someone in a gray hooded sweatshirt walking in the same direction.

Oh god.

It's just a coincidence. Just a coincidence.

She hurried her footsteps and heard someone fall into step behind her. She was about to break out into a run when a sharp white-hot pain exploded on the right side of her skull.

Everything went fuzzy. Then black.

* * *

Johnny tried to stop the swing, but only succeeded in slowing it down. He wrenched the pipe from the assailant's hand and proceeded to attack.

The pipe collided with a brick wall where the man's head had been moments before. The stone cracked a bit and dust flew into the air. Johnny gave chase. He followed the man down a small alleyway, swinging the pipe like the mad-man he was.

The man was scurrying away on his hands and knees when he turned to face the raving lunatic with the weapon.

The fear was evident. So obvious in the poor man's eyes, it would have given the most hardened of criminals pause.

Johnny didn't see the fear.

**Johnny! FOCUS! The girl! The GIRL you idiot!**

That was the only reason that man continued to draw breath.

Nny dropped the pipe as soon as the words took hold. He turned and dashed back out to the sidewalk.

He tried to rouse her, to no avail. The good new was she was still alive. Severely concussed, but alive. He pressed a sleeve to the side of her head, to wipe off what he could of the blood. No fractures either, thank god.

**What are you going to do?**

'I'm going to take her home so she can rest.'

**I'm sorry, what?**

'To HER home.'

**Oh, okay, that makes more sense. How do you plan to do that? Carry her?**

Johnny had already taken off his jacket, so he could put it on Devi to shield her from the rain.

He shivered a little and the hairs on his arms stood on end, but he would manage.

**You're not seriously gonna carry this woman back to her home.**

He dug her keys out of her pants pocket, and put them into his.

**You stole her keys?**

'I need to get into her house.'

**You're going inside? You're gonna carry her home and then you're going inside? You are so…**

Nny wrapped her arms around his shoulders, turned his back to her, slipped and arm around either leg, and lifted the unconscious woman from the ground.

He held her and tried to stand as straight as he could with the weight. He adjusted his grip and leaned forward a bit.

**You're going to give her a piggy-back ride home?**

'You know, the more you talk to me the more you sound like the doughboys.'

**You're not going to be able to carry her all that way and you know it.**

Johnny decided to try anyway. Once he found a comfortable pace and grip he started the long walk to Devi's apartment.

**You like her.**

'Shut up.'

**Why else would you carry her home?**

'So you wanted me to leave her out in the rain?'

**I never said that. I just said that you were willing to not only risk getting sick, but you want to throw your back out too for this girl. You must really see something in her.**

'I owe her.'

**You tried to take her life now you'll try to save it?**

'Yes.'

**By what? Taking her home? Patching her head up a little?**

'No, by getting her out of all this.'

**By this you mean the stuff with the boy? **

'I guess.'

**That's awfully sweet of you. But I don't think it'll take.**

'I have to try.'

**Even though you know it'll fail? I'm impressed. You've never gone this far for anyone before. Not even yourself. You almost seem, human. Damn, you've got to really have a thing for this girl.**

'That has nothing to do with it.'

**That's bullshit and you know it! If you can't admit that you have feelings for this girl to yourself—**

'I do not have feelings for her!'

**WHY MUST YOU LIE TO YOURSELF!**

'I'm not-'

**Yes you are! You've been lying to yourself this entire time! For once in your life be honest with yourself and admit your feelings! You. Feel. Something. For. Her. Whether you want to admit it or not. Remember what your doctor said: The only way to deal with an issue is to acknowledge the issue as a problem. You know what your problem is? You need to accept the fact that you're human and you feel things! So either admit it Johnny or set her down right now and call an ambulance. Let them take her home. It's not like you-**

"Okay!" Johnny said, unintentionally. 'Okay. I like her. I may even… what's the word-'

**Love her?**

'Yeah that.'

**I want you to say it.**

'Say what?'

**That you love her.**

'Never.'

Johnny stopped and waited to cross the street.

**You can admit it when someone else says it but you can't say it yourself. Why is that?**

'It goes against everything I believe in.' Johnny crossed the street.

* * *

"Nngg."

Pepito looked up from the diary he had just picked up again. "Amigo? You awake?"

Todd groaned again.

He set down the book for a second time. "Amiiiggooo?" he sang, "hey, c'mon, snap out of it."

The boy's eyelids twitched a bit. He took a deep breath, and said with alarming clarity:

"Atrox teneo haud domus hic."

The anti-christ's eyes widened. "Whoa. Todd?"

Todd opened his eyes. He blinked groggily. "Wha- what happened?" he groaned again, "Where am I?" He tried to sit up.

"Whoa there." Pepito pushed him back down. "You are in no condition to be getting up."

"When did you get here? Where are my parents?"

There was a long awkward silence.

* * *

**Arms getting tired?**

'Not yet.' Johnny had walked three blocks with Devi on his back. His muscles were starting to get sore. But he was almost there.

**You do realize she lives on the second floor.**

No, actually, he hadn't.

He was gonna feel this tomorrow. He took a deep breath, held it, and let it out in a short burst.

Not much farther now.

* * *

This was bad. Really, really, bad. Tess needed to get to Devi's but Kirk wouldn't let her go.

"Is this proof enough for you now? I needed to get attacked!"

"Let me go. I have something I need to-"

"Oh, so, now what? I need to die?"

"I wish you would." She mumbled.

"What was that?"

She shouted at the top of her voice "I wish that you would die so you would get out of my way and let me do my job!"

Tess tried to pass him again, but he stopped her.

"You bitch."

"Kirk, leave me alone." She said, "Something really bad is happening. And it might have something to do with our copy-cat. Now, if you don't mind, I would love to go and-"

"How can you be sure it's even a copy-cat anymore!"

Tess screamed, "GO AWAY OR I WILL MAKE YOU!" She aimed her gun for his face.

That shut him up.

* * *

Devi groaned a bit and shivered against the rain. She hadn't regained consciousness yet. But she still showed signs of life, Johnny didn't worry.

She tightened her hold around his shoulders.

This was starting to get really uncomfortable.

**It's called heat. You have it. She's cold.**

When Devi pressed closer to him, Nny nearly dropped her. She nuzzled his neck.

**You must be hating this.**

Johnny felt heat rise in his face. His mouth was dry.

**Heh heh.**

They finally arrived at Devi's building. Johnny managed to remember which building it was exactly and which room. He felt like a stalker.

**Well, you did follow her around for a while.**

'God, shut up.'

He stood at the bottom of the stairs for a while. "Fuck."

* * *

"Pepito?" Todd blinked a few more times. Things seemed to be coming back to him.

"Hey there." He tried to smile disarmingly. But failed, and just looked evil.

The smaller boy twitched, "What happened?"

"You had a seizure." Pepito said, "I think you took one too many pills."

"I didn't take any-" Todd stopped.

"Amigo?"

The boy pulled his knees to his chest and began to whimper.

Not knowing how to deal with this kind of emotional distress, Pepito thought to call for Johnny.

Only to remember that he'd left hours ago.

Shit.

Todd pressed his face to his knees, and began to cry.

Shit!

"Leave me alone." He whispered. "Leave me alone."

"Todd?"

"Leave me alone," was all he could say.

Pepito sat back down. He had no idea how to deal with this. All he could do was hope that Johnny came home soon.

* * *

After a bit of finagling Johnny managed to unlock the door without dropping Devi.

**Second door on the right.**

'How do you know that?'

**Just trust me.**

Not like he had much of a choice. He walked down the small hallway. Second door on the right. A bit more finagling and he got the door open.

Headvoice was right.

Johnny hurriedly laid Devi down on her bed and stretched for the first time in nearly an hour. His spine and shoulders popped loudly. He continued to stretch as he searched her bathroom for a first-aid kit.

He bandaged up her damaged head as best he could, given his lack of experience, took off her boots, and took his jacket back.

He but her keys on the nightstand, and then, someone knocked on the front door.

'Fuck!'

* * *

"Devi!" she called, "its Tess! I have some really important information about Todd! I think you're going to want to hear this." She reached for the doorknob.

The door was unlocked.

"Devi?" She stepped inside. All of the lights were off. "Dev?"

She grew increasingly more concerned with every step she took inside the house. Tess pulled out her gun, and held it ready.

When she finally met the intruder, she had the gun pointed at his head before he even noticed her.

* * *

"Freeze!"

Johnny turned around with a start. "Don't shoot!" He said throwing his hands up, "Don't shoot."

"Johnny?"

"Stalker girl?"

Tess narrowed her eyes and put the gun away. "What are you doing here?"

Johnny passed her, "Leaving."

"Is Devi, okay?" She had to ask, "She better be-"

"She'll be fine." He said, "It's just a concussion."

"What happened?"

Johnny turned around, "Some mother fucker hit her with a lead pipe."

Tess's conversation with Kirk became blazingly clear. "That's not what I heard."

Johnny sighed, "Of course it isn't. But it's the truth. She was attacked, I brought her here, I'm leaving, good-bye."

He turned to leave again but Tess stepped in front of him.

"Don't push me."

Tess took a step back, but didn't get out of Nny's way. "I want to believe you. I really do. But I need some proof."

Nny held out his hands, "I don't have any. Now, if you don't mind, I need to get home."

"Why is that?"

"A friend of mine is sick and I need to be home in case I'm needed." He tried to pass her again.

"You mean Todd and his seizure?"

Johnny blinked. "Yes. Now get out of my way. You're starting to get on my nerves."

"No."

* * *

"Get the fuck out of my way!"

What pleasant words to wake up to.

Devi groaned. Her head throbbed angrily at her for waking up.

It took her a few seconds to blink the fuzziness out of her vision. She was in her house, in her room, in her bed. She pressed a hand to her head and felt the gauze. She remembered getting hit, but not much else afterwards.

Devi sat up and a wave of dizziness blacked out her vision for a few seconds. She sat breathing deeply and listening to the conversation going on outside.

Tess was here.

"You can't be trusted, I can't let you leave"

"You _will_ get out of my way."

"No."

Devi tried to stand, and fell back down a few times. Eventually she could stand and move without the vertigo. She walked over to her bedroom door.

"Fine, go. But if you attack another one of my friends I will find you."

"I didn't attack anyone!" said another voice, "I just want to go home."

"You attacked Kirk."

"Who the fuck is Kirk?"

Devi opened the door, "What the fuck is going on?"

They seemed surprised to see her.

"Devi!" Tess hugged her. Weird. "You're alive!"

"Yeah I'm alive I-"

Okay, what the fuck was he doing here? Devi recognized the grey jacket.

* * *

It was not Johnny's day.

The universe really knew how to exact some fucking revenge.

Devi began shouting that he was the one who had attacked her. Tess had drawn her gun again.

Was it too late to crawl under a rock and die?

* * *

Peptio did not know how to cope with Todd's emotional break-down.

The boy and been curled in a ball sobbing and repeating the Latin phrase he said when he'd woken up for almost ten minutes.

"Amigo, I-It's okay." He tried talking to him again. "I-It's gonna be alright,"

The smaller boy just looked at him angrily. Then, continued to cry.

"I-I don't know what to say. I'm really bad at this."

"I don't want to go crazy." Todd whispered. "I want my family back."

Pepito couldn't find words.

"I want my parents. I want my life back. I hate this." Todd sniffled loudly.

"I'm sorry."

"I miss my mom." He sobbed, not hearing Pepito, "I miss my dad. I'm so sorry. I just want everything to be normal again."

Pepito took a deep breath. "I don't think that's possible."

"I need help."

"Tell me what to do."

There was a long silence as Todd tried to regain himself a little bit.

"I want to talk to Johnny."

* * *

"No! I-I didn't attack you! I brought you here!"

Devi scoffed. She hid pain well. "Oh yeah. I believe that."

"You should. It's the truth."

Tess tried to stay out of this.

Devi was about two feet away from him at this point. They were staring each other down. "I know what I saw. And I can't say I'm surprised. Wanted to finish me off?"

"What? No!" Johnny pleaded, "I don't want to hurt you, Devi."

"Liar!" She hissed. "You drove my life to hell!"

Johnny was begging her now, "That's not what happened, believe me."

"Fuck you!"

"Tess! Please, help me out here!"

Tess, despite not wanting to help him, did manage to give him a little headway. He was drowning, and she could see that. "There is a, very slight, chance that someone else could have attacked you."

Devi wheeled around. "Who?"

"Todd Casil"

Johnny mentally slapped himself.

There was a few seconds of silence.

"Todd could have attacked me?" she backed off of Johnny and stood between him and Tess. "Are you serious?"

"That what I came here to talk to you about." Tess said, "I talked to Pepito, apparently Todd k-"

"Squee didn't do it." Johnny interrupted, "Someone else did. I saw his face, I could recognize him if I saw him again."

Devi and Tess looked skeptical.

"I swear! If I ever see him again I'll point him out."

"And you're sure it wasn't Todd."

"Positive." Johnny said, "Although I can't say he's not involved."

Tess crossed her arms "Oh?"

"Bad things have started happening ever since Squee stated acting weird." He explained, "People have been dropping like flies."

"That started when you came back." Tess corrected.

"I was in town for two days before that started." He snapped. "I just hadn't gone back to the house.

The two women just stared at him.

Goddamn it, universe.

"So you're saying that Todd's involved in all this?" Devi asked

"It's very likely." He agreed.

Tess sighed. "There are signs that say the boy could be dangerous."

Devi still hadn't completely cooled off with Johnny. "So is he. He is known to be dangerous. He's attacked me before. What's to make me think he won't do it again?"

**I have a reason.**

'Not now.'

"I think we should be more concerned about Todd right now." Tess was pulling Johnny out of the hot water. He was going to owe her, big time. "He tried to kill himself yesterday."

Devi stopped in her tracks. "What?"

"Yesterday evening. He overdosed. He's gonna be alright, but I think he should be our primary concern."

"You mean my primary concern."

They were both glaring at him again. Damn women are scary.

"Too many people are getting hurt by this." He explained, "No one else needs to suffer. Squee's my problem, I'll help him."

"You couldn't help anyone you self-centered, egotistical prick."

"Devi!" but Tess couldn't stop her.

"Todd reached out to me two months ago." She said looking Johnny dead in the face. "When he did that he became my problem and I will be involved in the solution."

"No. You won't" Johnny barked. "It'll only get you hurt. Or worse killed."

"Since when do you even give a shit?" She shouted, matching him in volume. "You're the one who tried to kill me! You're the one who attacked me today!"

"No I didn't!" Johnny tried to get louder but couldn't, "I helped you!" Johnny grabbed her by the shoulders and looked her in the eye. "Like I'm trying to help you now!"

"Why the fuck would a hot-headed, anti-social, manipulative, bastard like you help me!"

"Because I _love _you and I don't want to see you get _hurt _or _killed _because of this or because of me!"

And everything stopped.

* * *

A/N: Happy anniversary! I'm sorry to say this, but I have to put the story on a temporary hiatus. I have a lot of D&D stuff to work on, some yaoi to write, and a nice batch of school work to do. So I'll probably be out of commission for a few months or more.

Although, I can be persuaded to write a new chapter sooner if enough people really want me to, but that may cut into my other writings. So, I'll need a lot of persuasion.


	9. Lullaby

A/N The tropical storm down here has school cancelled for the week. I thought I'd try to get in some writing for the few fans that actually want it. But I've got school work to start on anyway so, the hiatus will still be in effect for now; more or less. I will not be updating on a regular basis. I apologize to all of you who really like this story and want me to update more often. I 3 you guys.

Iam without beta. I apologize for any major mistakes.

**Chapter 9: **

**Lullaby**

Pepito tried to get Squee to talk, but he refused. He remained silent except for the occasional, "I want to talk to Johnny." Pepito fought as long as he could stand it with the boy and got nowhere.

"You need to get some more sleep." He said, noticing that Squee was dozing off where he sat, "C'mon, let me take you to bed."

Todd's eyes widened. "No. I'm not going up there."

"Why not?" Pepito stood and went to help the boy up, "Your bed is probably much comfier than this couch."

"No."

Pepito rolled his eyes. "I'll be right here. I'm not going anywhere." He grabbed Todd by the arm and hauled him up off the couch. They crashed heavily into each other, but Pepito kept his balance. "Damn you're heavy."

Todd was too tired to put up any sort of fight, so as he was led up the stairs to his room, all he could do was shake his head. "No. No…"

* * *

"Johnny, it's about time you got back." It was just one of those days for the anti-Christ. No one was willing to talk to him. "Todd's awake; he wants to talk to you."

Johnny perked up when he said that. He looked up from his boots and stared at the boy. "What?"

"Todd." Pepito said firmly. "He wants to talk to you."

"Oh, okay." He followed Pepito inside. He was distant and distracted.

They went up the stairs and down the hall, neither said a word. When they were just outside the bedroom door, Pepito turned and said:

"I got through the diary. The only significant event I found was when he confessed to killing his parents." He pulled out the book and leafed through it to the last few pages. "After a few more entries things started to get a little hack-and-slash." He looked up from the book and handed it to Johnny.

The words, 'If not _him, _then me" were written there, and on the next page, and the next page, and the next.

"It's like that for ten whole pages. And it's getting progressively worse. The handwriting that is." Pepito took the book when Nny handed it back to him. "I'm thinking he should go see _mi padre._ He might be possessed."

"Possessed? By what?"

"Not sure." He opened the door, "You ask him."

Todd was sitting on his bed, back pressed to the wall, hugging his knees to his chest. The lamp was on and he stared at it. Like a moth drawn to the light.

"He's been like that all night." Pepito said as he closed the door behind Johnny.

* * *

Tess walked home and began making phone calls. No matter where she looked she couldn't find what she was looking for.

Although she wasn't sure why she was looking for it in the first place.

Tess wanted to find someone related to Johnny's temporary disappearance. She wanted to find out where he went, why he went there and who he may have killed. He had changed so much, that for a second there in the middle Tess didn't even think he was the same person.

But he was. He was still Nny and he was still a smoking gun. But why hadn't the gun gone off yet? What maintained his composure?

_Click._

"Dichten Institute, how may I help you?"

"Yes I would like to know if a Johnny C. stayed there."

"Johnny what?"

"C. Just the letter, I don't think he really has a last name."

"Hold please."

* * *

Johnny took a seat in a chair across the room from Squee. "Your friend-person said you wanted to talk to me?" he asked.

"Why did you leave?" the boy whimpered. He tried to answer but Squee wouldn't let him. "Why did you let them do this to me? Why did you let them get to me?"

"Who are them?"

Todd completely ignored his question, coming out of his ball and shouting across the room. "I don't want to live like you did! I'm not you! I have my own problems I don't need yours!"

"Squee," Johnny stood up, "what the fuck are you talking about?"

"He keeps saying that he wants you!" Squee snarled, as if that sentence made all the sense in the world. "He says he wants you but he has to go through me! He makes me do things his minions scream at me at night! I have nightmares! I stopped sleeping! No one wants to help me! No one even tries to! I-I"

That's when he lost his steam. He curled back into his ball. Johnny got up and sat next to him; he thought it would be more comforting or something, he wasn't very good at this sort of thing.

"Why does he need to use me?"

"Who's he?" Johnny asked quietly, "Who are you talking about?"

Todd didn't say anything; he just drew a capitol P in the air and added an extra line at the bottom. "That's all I know about him." He whispered, "He says you can't protect me anymore no matter how hard you try. I don't want to hear him mock me anymore. I don't like this; I don't like remembering all of this. God, Nny I just want him to go away."

Johnny just blinked a few times and remained silent.

"I want to just wake up, you know?" the boy blinked tears out of his eyes. "I want to wake up to you knocking on my window demanding to be let in. I want this to all just be some horrible paranoia-induced dream. I-I" He pressed his head to his knees and let out a couple of heavy sobs. "I just want my mom and dad back. I want to go to school! I don't want to be afraid of my house, my mind, or my own reflection anymore.

"They did this to me because you left, Nny." That was the last thing he could say before the sobs choked out his voice.

Johnny just let the boy cry for a few minutes. "Squee," he said, "I don't know what to say. I want to help you."

"Then make him shut up." The boy sobbed, "Make him leave me alone."

"I don't know who it is! I would, but I need a name first."

Squee glared at him, "He said you knew who he was!"

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't you're not giving me enough information."

They sat in silence. He had stopped sobbing at least, but Squee had nothing more to say either. So they just sat there, side-by-side, staring at the hideous wallpaper.

"I'm sorry," Todd said once the tension became too much to bear.

Johnny raised an eyebrow, "Sorry? For what?"

"I-I just had to know. I didn't think anyone would notice, you know. Just a quick look, find out what was really going on. I needed answers."

Nny was suddenly very serious, "Squee, what are you talking about?"

"I went into your house."

* * *

Tess was on hold for nearly twenty minutes.

"Ms. Rodriguez?"

"Yes?"

The operator cleared his throat and said, "Yes, someone by the name of Johnny C. took up residence here. He was a patient for four years under the care of Dr. Nadalah Strin. I can patch you through if you wish to speak with her."

"Yes please."

"Are you family?"

It took Tess less than a second to consider the moral repercussions of lying to this man to find out the medical history of someone she barely even knew.

"Yes."

"Immediate family?"

"Sister."

The operator paused for a moment, "So his last name is…"

"Still uncertain to us. We adopted him when he was very small. I just want to know if the doctor has any clue as to where he may have gone." She sniffled a little for effect, "We're so worried about him."

"I'll patch you through."

* * *

"What?" Johnny didn't know how to react to this; to be furious with Squee because he broke into his house or with himself because he failed to notice.

"I didn't take anything I swear!" He flinched at the sound of Johnny's voice now, "Everything I touched I was careful with, and I put everything back!"

"How far in did you go?"

Todd thought for a few moments. "When I got to the spring loaded man sized waffle iron I decided to leave."

Now it was Johnny's moment to reflect. He had a man sized waffle-iron this whole time? Six foot waffles. Damn, he could've eaten those. Where was this contraption?

The boy seemed to be reading his thoughts; "Pretty deep, about seven floors worth. I'm actually surprised I got that low without falling through the floor."

Something clicked, "That's how you new where to find me when I got back."

"More or less" Squee shrugged, "A wall covered in blood is kinda hard to forget."

"Squee did you-"

"Did I what?"

"Nevermind, it's a stupid question."

Squee wasn't the type of person who would walk up and touch a blood covered wall, right?

Right?

* * *

"Hello?"

"Yes is, uh, Dr. Strin in?"

"Speaking."

Tess couldn't believe her ears. She sounded so young. Not at all what a psychologist should sound like.

"Um, hello?"

"Oh, uh yes. This is Tess Rodriguez, I'm looking for someone by the name of Johnny C."

The woman laughed, "I'm glad to see you didn't lie to me like you did to my receptionist. What business do you have with my patient?"

"He is a dangerous man, and I believe he is corrupting the minds of others."

"You know he said the same thing during our first session," said the doctor. " Miss, I assure you that my patient is a docile member of society, and has not done harm to anyone. I check on him on a regular basis and will continue to until after his first year. You have nothing to worry about. He will not attack anyone if left unprovoked."

"I have reason to believe he may have attacked someone already."

"Oh?" the doctor sounded unconvinced. "And who might that be?"

"An old associate of mine named Kirk."

"And what makes you believe he was attacked by my patient?"

"His testimony and Johnny's prior history speak for themselves."

The doctor made a small huffing noise, "And what makes you think that my patient attacked unprovoked? Perhaps he was attacked first and acting in self defense. Perhaps someone near to him was attacked and he was acting to protect them. Perhaps he wasn't even attacking, merely taking a few haphazard swings to scare the offender off."

"Johnny doesn't seem like the type of person who would do either of those last two. And he didn't appear to be attacked."

"Did you hear his side of what happened, Miss?"

Tess took a deep breath; maybe she was going to get some advice on whom to believe. "Yes I did."

"Has there been any concrete evidence to prove that he was lying?"

"No."

She was firm and left no room for argument "Then, he's not lying."

"Thank you. And doctor?"

"Yes," she said.

"Can I ask you one more question? One not really relating to Johnny."

"By all means."

"What are the warning signs for someone with Johnny's type of condition?" Tess didn't expect to get much of an answer, "How can you tell?"

"Have you ever placed a bunch of dominos in a circle?"

"Um…"

"Well it's kind of like that." She explained, "It starts with severe anxiety in social situations, which spawns anti-social behaviors. That anti-social-ness spawns paranoia; they feel as though they're being judged. The paranoia spawns nightmares. Nightmares cause insomnia. Insomnia causes exhaustion, exhaustion spawns hallucinations. Hallucinations feed into the anxieties of the social spectrum, and then we're back at the beginning."

Tess was surprised at how simple that was. "How does one stop the cycle?"

"There are a variety of ways." She said, "Find an outlet for the anxiety, preferably one that won't feed into the delusions. Or," she paused for a moment, "go to more extreme measures."

Tess didn't like the sound of that, "Extreme how?"

"I'm not at liberty to say, nor would I want to if I was."

* * *

Squee was starting to doze off. Occasionally leaning toward Johnny but waking up before they ever touched.

"You look tired."

Squee roused himself again. "Yeah, I haven't slept in over a week." He yawned quietly to himself, "I'm pretty tired."

With that, Johnny got up to leave.

He never thought that Squee, of all people, would be so quick and so willing to touch him. But the boy did, he grabbed a hold of Johnny's arm and refused to let it go."

"Squee?"

"Don't leave." He whimpered, "Since you've come in here he's been quiet and left me alone. I don't want him to come back and he will if you leave. Stay. Please."

Johnny ground his teeth together and sighed heavily through his nose. He sat down on the bed next to the boy and waited for him to fall asleep.

He didn't have to wait long; Squee fell asleep quickly, still curled up in his little ball on the bed, his head resting on his knees.

* * *

The follow few days went by without too much incident. Johnny slept on Squee's couch at night while Squee's himself slept in the armchair. Pepito had been working out some plans with his father to get poor Todd into hell without having to kill him first.

Tess kept in touch with Dr. Strin and said if she saw anything out of the ordinary happen with Johnny that she would call her.

But no one had heard from Devi.

Tess tried calling a few times. From a variety of phones, but all she got was voice mail. Devi just seemed to be off the map.

That is until Tenna came home.

* * *

"Devi!" She had been knocking for several minutes, "I know you're home! Your lights are on! Devi let me in!"

Devi rolled her eyes, "Oh for the love of god. It's unlocked!"

"Oh." Tenna opened the door and walked inside. She had a backpack apparently filled with the various knick-knacks and little trinkets she bought in Canada. "Hey you," she smiled widely. "How's your sple—"

When Tenna got a good look at Devi, she deflated. Her friend was worse for ware and looked like she hadn't slept or seen daylight for weeks. Her bloodshot eyes glittered a little; not obvious, but noticeable to Tenna.

"What's wrong?" She sat on the couch next to her.

Devi sighed, "I've been doing a lot of thinking over the last few days." She started to wring her hands together, "Everyone around me is fucking losing it. I feel like I'm on some sick twisted ass-backwards acid-trip and I can't get out."

Tenna only stared. "What happened while I was gone?"

"Somebody tried to kill me."

Spooky fell from Tenna's hand. "Was-was it—"

"I don't know." Devi held her head in her hands for a moment, "I thought it was him, but when I saw him he said that he'd helped me. I didn't believe him at first, but now that I think about it I can't tell if I should believe him or not."

"Well he does have a history…"

"People change, Tenna." Devi said, "And no matter how fucked up he is, Johnny's still just a person. He can change."

"But has he?"

"That's what it's starting to look like. I just don't know. Tess defended him, Tenna. DEFENDED him. I don't know who to trust anymore. And if it wasn't Johnny then who?"

"Maybe Tess'll find out." Tenna said, realizing that her hand was suddenly empty.

"Oh, I hope so." Devi said, "I need some solid ground to stand on. This level of crazy is starting to get to me."

"I can see that."

"Thanks, Tenna. _Thanks_."

* * *

_Click._

"Hello?"

"_Cucaracha! _I managed to work something out. I'll be taking Todd to see dad in a few days. Try not to hurt him too much."

"Is that screaming in the background?"

"… Yes."

"Um, okay then. I'll see you when, Thursday?"

"Yeah, at around two thirty, a.m. of course."

"Of course."

_Click._

* * *

'_**Just because he's here doesn't mean you're rid of me, you know?**_'

Not again. What was the line, Atrox…something.

'_**And have you noticed? No, I don't think you have. Your little cotton friend has been mysteriously silent lately.**_'

Shmee?

'_**Your mine. There's nothing you can do about that. You can talk to the girl, you can hide with this loser, but you'll never be rid of me. I'm inside you. I can't leave.**_'

"So Squee" Johnny was back, "Pepito called. He says he'll be here Thursday."

Todd nodded.

'_**Tell him I'm back. C'mon, I dare ya.**_'

"What's wrong?" Johnny seemed to notice his nervousness. "Squee?"

"I'm fine."

'_**Oh, so you'll lie to him. I thought you wanted his, what's the word, help?'**_ that metallic laugh that made his ears throb. '_**I've told you once I've told you a thousand fucking times, there is no help for you. You can't even kill yourself properly.'**_

Todd buried his face into his pillow. His bedroom felt so open and dark. Just like the room from his nightmares. He felt a tension in the air; like he was being watched.

'_**I will never leave you. I will stop your petty little attempts at suicide. And the only person who could have offered you help was rendered incapable years ago. But you knew that already didn't you?**_' the boy flinched and trembled as the voice laughed again.

Johnny sat on the bed next to Todd. This boy was in trouble, Nny could tell, but he wasn't quite sure how to help him.

Something came to him after a few seconds of watching the young one tremble. Selective memory is a bitch.

Nny knew he had to do something, and the memory this obligation triggered was not something this man found particularly pleasant.

Still, something had to be done, or something bad would happen.

**You'll be doing the right thing. And I doubt rumors are going to spread because of it.**

* * *

"You should see what I got for the kid." Tenna laughed as Devi took off the oversized parka that was her gift.

A little digging, three boxes and 4 feet of bubble wrap later, Tenna held up a small silver and glass sno-globe.

This thing was truly a work of art; nearly twelve inches from the bottom of the base to the top of the glass orb. The basewas made of silver with bas-relief snowflakes and mountains, as well as a lone tree here and there. The glass globe rested precariously on its silver slab. The water within was clear as crystal; the scene inside depicted a snow field with several evergreens and a small lake in the center. Two moose: an adult with huge antlers overlooking a smaller, baby moose who was drinking from the lake stood carved with surprising detail at the lake's edge.

"Oh my god, Tenna. That's gorgeous." Devi gasped.

"Oh, my friend it does more than look pretty." Tenna turned the globe over slightly and flicked a switch. The base had a concealed light that illuminated the moose-scene with a pale blue glow. "And this." She wound a dial on the back.

When she stopped, a small instrument played a classic lullaby.

"Tenna this must have cost you a fortune."

"The kid's worth it." Tenna smiled, "He deserves one really nice thing."

"Yeah, he does." Devi stared until the music stopped. "But damn, Tenna, this is _really_ nice."

"Isn't it though?"

* * *

Squee knew he was being touched, even knew he was being spoken to. But it didn't register until the shocked '_**The fuck?**_' just what was being said, and who was saying it.

This memory would haunt poor little Squee for the rest of his days.

It was Johnny. Anti-social, people suck; blow up assholes in my basement, Nny. He was not only touching him, with a hand on either shoulder, but he was very, very close. Whispering something in his ear.

No.

He was singing.

It was hard to tell just what he was singing at first, the voice in his head was taunting him so loudly, but the song shut that voice up real quick.

"…_and if that diamond ring turns brass,_

_Papa's gonna buy you a looking glass,_

_And if that looking glass gets broke…"_

It was weird, hearing Nny sing. His voice truly wasn't meant for it; it was strained and grainy with over use, and more often than not, very quiet. He never had that depth in his voice that most good singers had. But that grainy, low voice with the implacable accent really calmed him down.

Johnny felt Squee's shoulders loosen and saw his face relax, this was his opportunity to leave as soon as he was sure the boy was entirely asleep.

"_And if that cart… and bull… falls down…" _he let his voice trail off and slid from the bed. Squee curled up in a ball, sleeping soundly for the first time since that fateful Tuesday.

**Words can not describe the level of creepy that those actions possessed.**

You make it sound like I just molested him.

Johnny walked out of the room and shut the door. He needed to check in with his doctor, she'd probably been trying to get a hold of him by now.

**Don't change the subject! You- that's not you! You're not that nice! No! Who are you?**

Johnny sighed, "I thought it would help. I dunno, I had an idea and I'm not quite sure what that was now, but I just thought it would work. And it did, so hush."

**I-I don't know you anymore.**

He collapsed on the couch and picked the phone off of the receiver. What was her number again?

* * *

A/N: O.o

So OOC, Johnny! Christ man, control yourself!

Everyone's freaking out about this storm, It's so weird, I needed to get away from my TV and the 60-some odd news telecasts about "THE TROPICAL STORM" God, people here make it seem like they've never experienced a big storm before.


	10. Pandora

A/N: This story may just be the death of me. Or my grades.

God why do I do this?

**Chapter 10**

**Pandora**

"_Doctor Strin?"_

"_Yes?"_

_The orderly shuffled his feet, "I tried to find those files you asked me for," he stopped, "I couldn't find anything. No medical history, Social security number, anything. Your patient doesn't exist."_

_The doctor put down her pen, "Well isn't that the damnedest thing?"_

* * *

~Wednesday morning, 7:30~

"**I miss your smile, Nny.**"

Johnny twitched.

"**Nny? **Nny!"

Johnny fell off the couch.

"What the fuck?"

Squee was standing in the doorway to the living room. He looked better, rested, and almost normal. "Jesus! Are you okay?"

Nny propped himself up on his elbows, "Fine. Just fine." Oh yeah, I just meant to fall off the couch on to this hard, poorly carpeted floor face-first.

"I think I'm going to go to school today."

Johnny was surprised by the sudden statement, "Really? What makes today so special?"

Squee shrugged, Johnny noticed he was already dressed and ready, "I… I feel like me again. I think I'll last."

"Good luck…?"

Squee left.

**That was odd.**

No kidding.

* * *

~noon~

"Talk to spooky."

"Tenna get away from my door."

"C'mon let me in!"

Devi got up and unlocked the door. Tenna did not hesitate to rush in and make herself at home all over Devi's poor, innocent couch.

"Any news from Tess?"

"She said Todd went to school today."

"That's good."

* * *

~1:38 pm~

**Okay, where were we…**

No. No! Not this again.

**You can't ignore me Nny. I am—**

'The sun on my face, the touch of soft skin, the feel of real cotton, the rope around my neck, the feather across my back, blood, toothpaste' got it the first time. You don't need to repeat yourself.

**Wow. You remembered all that?**

I guess.

Johnny had finally gotten out of Squee's house for the first time in three days. It was very refreshing to see sunshine on a real level.

**That's me.**

Sush! You're ruining it for me.

**Maybe you should go talk to Devi.**

Johnny stopped walking.

What! And get myself stuck in the same situation as before? Hell no. I have embarrassed myself enough for now, thank you very much.

He continued his walk, a little slower this time.

**I was just thinking that maybe you will benefit from having her on your side, yeah? She seems really concerned for Squee. She's strong, smart, nimble, brave…**

…Funny, beaut- "HEY!"

Johnny stopped again and this time everyone else on the sidewalk paused to look at him, then continued on their ways.

That is not funny.

**I didn't make you think that. You thought it all on your own, lover-boy.**

Enough.

**You will never escape!**

Johnny tugged at his hair and growled. Passersby got caught in a rush of "What the fuck are you looking at" and "Nosey mother-fuckers."

* * *

~2:45 pm~

School went well.

Sort of.

About three quarters of the way through the day, Squee found out how severely headaches mess up one's focus, and had to ask for a hall-pass.

He stood for five long minutes, head down, listening to the water run from the faucet of the only working sink in the men's' room on the second floor.

"You okay, Amigo?"

Todd jumped at the sudden noise. He turned the sink off and looked up. Pepito's image stared back at him with mild concern.

"Can you not do the mirror thing?" he groaned, "I'm not feeling to hot."

Todd watched himself in the mirror. Everything had slowed down, darkened, and just seemed a bit scarier.

"Pepito?" he whimpered, "Pepito this isn't funny."

_**Oh, he left a long time ago.**_

Todd shivered. The tiles cracked, and a pipe beneath him groaned loudly. "What the -?"

_**Heh.**_

The floor quivered at Todd's feet. Cockroaches crawled on to his sneakers. He shook and tried to get them off; his breath came in startled gasps. Todd felt his back press against a wall, he pressed his hands to it to prevent from sliding down. Something slick on the tiles wouldn't grant him purchase, when he held his hands to his face they were painted bright red with blood.

He began to slide when something wrapped around his middle. It was some sort of tentacle.

"What the fuck are you?"

The mirror that had once held his own terrified reflection cracked. Another tentacle, similar to the one that held him, lashed out quickly and stopped inches from Todd's face. A huge mouth with rows and rows of teeth opened. Todd shrank away from it.

"Squeee…."

_**I need to be fed!**_

Todd squeezed his eyes shut and waited for an impact that never came. When he finally worked up the nerve to open his eyes, he was back at the sink his reflection; shivering and pale-faced, stared back at him.

His lower jaw tightened, and his stomach rebelled against him. He spent the rest of the school-day in that bathroom.

* * *

~4 pm~

Johnny was surprised to see Todd in worse condition when he got home from school than any other day since Nny had returned.

"Holy shit, you look dead."

"Don't talk to me, Johnny," Todd went up the stairs and barricaded himself in the bathroom.

"Are you okay?" he called after the boy.

There was no answer.

"Well, something's going to get done."

* * *

~Thursday morning, 2 a.m. ~

Nny had expected pounding on the door. But no, Pepito just waltzed right in like he owned the place.

"Where is he?"

"He's been in the bathroom since four."

They were both silent.

"Seriously?"

"_Sí._"

The anti-Christ clapped his hands together, "Let's do this."

"I'd rather wait here."

Pepito smiled, "Suit yourself."

Johnny sat at the foot of the stairs and listened to the havoc that ensued.

First there was banging. Then bi-lingual shouting in two voices, a slamming of doors, glass objects were broken, doors were kicked in, and punches struck home. Soon, Pepito came down the stairs, Squee slung over his shoulder shouting like a madman.

"You son-of- a-bitch!" Squee screamed, "_Déjeme! Déjeme ahora_!"

Johnny stood up and crossed his arms, "Should I get the hose?"

Pepito laughed, "Nah, he'll calm down on his own." His expression turned serious suddenly, "He seems to be having some sort of nervous breakdown. This may take longer than expected."

Todd stopped moving.

"I should have him back by Saturday, Monday at the absolute latest."

"Take your time."

And, in a burst of flames, they were gone.

* * *

**Now's a good time to go do that whole talk-to-Devi thing I mentioned earlier.**

It was Saturday, at around five in the morning when the headvoice decided to rear its ugly presence.

**Oh come on! It's not that hard, just pick up the phone and—**

No.

**Why not? It's not like your situation could get any worse.**

Johnny continued to channel surf. He was back in his own house, on his couch, with his problems.

Life was improving once more.

**Goddamnit! You can't ignore me forever! You have to talk to her sometime!**

No, I don't. And I won't

**ARRGHH!**

Silence was golden.

_Rring!_

**Ah Ha! Victory is mine.**

Damn.

"Hello?"

"…." There was a sharp intake of breath, " Oh god I can't do this…" another sharp breath, "Johnny?"

"Yeah?"

"Where's Todd?"

A voice in the background shouted "That's not what you were supposed to say," there was a rustle, a thump, a squeek, then silence.

"Pepito took him."

"The dude with the horns?"

"Yeah."

There was a long awkward silence. Neither had anything to say, but neither wanted to hang up.

**Hah hah hah! This is so thick! Oh my GOD! You guys are like two teenage lovebirds. Best moment ever!**

Shut up! RRGH!

"Uh, Nny?"

"I'm still here."

"I wanted to ask you something…"

The background noise shouted "That's more like it!" the rustle-thump followed.

"It's about what you said a couple of days ago…"

"Can we not talk about that?"

Devi sighed, "Can I just say something?"

"Sure?"

"You… You're a monster."

Background: "Devi!" rustle-thump.

"You will always be a monster." Devi said, taking a long pause tempting Nny to just hang up on her. But he didn't, "But, despite all the trauma and nightmares that you have inflicted on me, I-I… Oh what-the-fuck-ever I don't know where I was going with all of that sappy bullshit."

Johnny laughed.

"The point is," Devi said with a solid, fearless tone, "the enemy of my enemy is my friend.

I don't like you, I may never like you again, and your words cut me pretty deep, but when it comes to Todd, I'm willing to make the sacrifice and work with you on this. He's just a kid, and he needs all the help he can get. And if you continue to try and keep me out, I will find you and kick your ass again until you cave."

What else could he say? "Sure."

_Click._

**That went well.**

Fuck you.

* * *

Around eight-thirty that night Johnny had migrated to Squee's house. His sofa was comfy, and his TV got more channels than Nny's old, cracked, hunk of junk.

Pepito came barging in, without warning. Without even a hello, or we're back, or anything. He just walked right up to Johnny and said:

"He's not possessed, evil, perverse, depressed, happy, creepy, violent, straight, or in any way shape or form, effected by the demons of hell.

"What was that seventh one?"

"St-"

Squee rushed up behind him and covered his mouth, "It's a lie."

The two glared at each other. Pepito snorted, and hissed "Christmas presents, amigo, Christmas presents," then left.

There was a mutual silence between the two remaining men. Relief and confusion all in one.

"How do you feel?"

"Frightened. I think I should go to bed." Squee nodded to himself and made his way toward the stairs, "Sleep while I still can, you know?"

Johnny nodded and turned back to the couch.

"Oh and Johnny?" Squee called from the stairs, "Can I ask you to do something for me?"

"Sure, Squee-gee."

"Please, don't sing unless it's an emergency."

"Of course."

They both laughed, then Todd added quickly, "Thanks 'cause your singing voice is creepy."

"You will eat those words!"

A door upstairs slammed shut. The sound echoed through the house. Johnny wondered how long this reprieve would last.

* * *

Six days, fifteen hours, and eleven minutes exactly.

* * *

A/N: DOUBLE DIGITS!

I realize now why I write stuff like this, despite my self hating demeanor at the beginning of the chapter. I do this because, if I didn't, IT WOULD NEVER GET OUT OF MY HEAD OH GOD IT BURNS!

Review as you see fit.


	11. Steep Decline

A/N: Due to a very uncalled for flame review that involved the cursing of one of my (three) pets, this chapter needed to be altered slightly before I could post it. I added a short flashback in the middle to clarify something that I personally thought didn't need clarification, but that's just me (Said flashback has now been reset to the original dialogue I had planned.) Apparently SOMEONE didn't get the memo that states clearly: If six years have passed something must have happened. THANK YOU IDIOTS OF THE WORLD!

**Chapter 11**

**Steep Decline**

Squee was gone.

Johnny had gone back to his home for no more than an hour. When he left, Squee was sleeping soundly in his bed, when he came back the boy was gone.

Poof! Gone. Vanished.

Nny didn't pay it much mind. Todd seemed better; he probably just went back to school. Life would resume its normal routine once more.

**Hope is a fickle thing.**

Shush.

Since Todd was nowhere to be found, Nny decided to take a day for himself. Wonder aimlessly about town and such.

He never realized how many stores had closed since he left. Most of them bookstores. It was eerie walking down a narrow backstreet lined with signs to stores he'd never even heard of. At one point he passed by what appeared to be a three tiered store. Three whole stories dedicated to one store! One store! Probably sold shitty scraps of fabric that pop culture decided to call clothing. Oh, the mirth!

And it only got better.

Screaming erupted from the lower stairs. Girls in skimpy clothes, pot-smokers, drug-addicts and other underground vermin came up from the basement level, hysterical, within moments.

Johnny watched the mayhem from afar. It was the hardest he'd laughed in a long time.

* * *

Kirk hadn't called today.

Tess was genuinely surprised by this turn of events. It was almost ten in the morning, on any other day Kirk would've called her twenty times by now concerning the creepy guy with the creepier basement and his 'immanent' capture.

But no phone calls. This was a good day.

Then, the phone did ring.

"Hello?"

A gruff male voice coughed into the phone nearly blowing out Tess's eardrum. "Are you, uh, Tess Rodri- Rod-"

"Rodriguez? I am, but business hours have not started yet I-"

Another cough. Tess flinched, "Do you know someone by the name of Kirk-"

"Yes." She interrupted, "What trouble has he gotten into this time?"

"Ma'am, I believe he is dead."

"You believe?"

Cough. "There are at least fifteen stab wounds, and the body is severely burned. I can only assume he's dead."

"Where are you?" He explained the location. "I'll be there in five minutes."

* * *

_Knock! Knock! Knock! Pound! Bam! Bang! Knock!_

"Jesus! I'm coming! Damn." Johnny leaned to look between the boards on his window. Stalker girl was standing on his doorstep. "What?"

Tess walked in front of the window, to get a better look at him. She leaned until only the boards and a few inches separated them before shouting at the top of her voice without warning:

"I stood up for you!"

Johnny rushed to open the door, "What are you talking about?"

Tess threw her arms in the air, "After all that shit you did to me, I stood up for you! I said you had changed at least a little. I stopped Devi from kicking your ass and then you pull something like this! The whole 'I'm a changed person' shtick only works if you've ACTUALLY changed!" She stepped a little closer, "I backed you this entire time. Ever since I got out I've tried to defend you in the eyes of your peers, which, coincidently, there aren't very many of! I agreed with you, I defended you, I fucking stood up for you and you kill someone as soon as I let my guard down! Kirk was right. Once a monster always a fucking monster."

Johnny was taken aback by this sudden outburst, "I haven't killed anyone."

Thought was forgotten. Tess slapped him.

"Don't lie to me! I want to help you. I want everybody to move past the ugliness from six years ago and you're making it awfully difficult."

Johnny didn't move.

"I did all this private investigator nonsense to try and tie up the loose ends." She realized it was a mistake to slap him, but it was too late to correct it, "I want the past to be behind us. All of us. Todd, Devi, Kirk, me… you. You did a lot of the work yourself! Six years" she was lost some anger along the way, "all of that time. All of that work. For what? For a relapse? For nothing?"

There was a long, deadly pause that hung in the air for minutes.

Tess sighed, "Sorry."

Johnny took a deep breath through his nose, released it, and repeated the cycle several times. His fists clenched and loosened at his sides.

She blanched. Oh shit.

He turned to her, breathed deeply, grabbed her wrist and dragged her into his house.

Through the living room, through two locked doors, down a flight and a half of stairs before he finally let go of her wrist.

"If you're not going to struggle it's pointless for me to drag you."

She followed him the rest of the way.

They reached the end of the line. No more flights of stairs, no more doors.

It was the room Tess had been locked in. The shackles. The wall.

"You see this?" Johnny was in the center of the room gesturing toward the horrifically stained wall.

"Yeah."

"Notice anything different?" he stepped aside and gave her a moment to take it all in.

Tess walked up to where he had been standing. "It's clean." She touched the wood. It sent a sharp chill up her spine. She ran her hands over every inch she could reach.

"It's real. All of it." Nny's voice said behind her "The monster has been evicted, the wall cleaned. Like I said, I'm different now."

"You still killed him." Tess took a step and continued to feel the wall. "At least you wanted to."

"I WANT to kill a lot of people." He scoffed, "Who in their right mind doesn't want to go at a pyramid of cheerleaders with a chainsaw? Who doesn't want to beat the 'free thinkers' who think it's cool to insult people who have fewer piercings than them?" His voice got farther away "Seriously who-"he stopped.

Tess turned to look at him and saw that he was studying a rack of knives on a different wall. She felt a deep ridge under her hand.

"What the-" she looked harder. She ran her hand sideways and felt another deep ridge a few feet away. The two ridges went up and down symmetrically on either side, meeting the floor and meeting each other in a single ridge about six feet from the floor.

"There's a door here."

Tess was pulled sharply away before she had time to figure out how to open it.

"There is no door." Johnny was pulling her up the stairs by her arm. "It's just wood."

"Where are we going?"

"Somebody stole my knives. And I'm pretty sure it wasn't you."

* * *

A/N: The flashback mentioned above went here. It bothered me too much to keep it up for more than twenty-four hours. So I changed it back to the original sequence, Thank you, those who agreed and thought that flashback segment was unnecessary, for putting up with my little bit of spite. Here is what was supposed to go in this section:

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_Aww, you miss me already?"_

"_You're dead!"_

"_I was."_

"_How did you get back?"_

"_That's not really your problem at the moment, now, is it?"_

_Pause._

"_W-What are you going to do to me?"_

"_Take back what's rightfully mine of course."_

"_He doesn't belong to you anymore!"_

"_That can be changed."_

_Pause._

"_Get out. Go back to the hellhole you came from, you parasite."_

_Fighting ensued._

"_I will not be kept locked away. I am a slave to no one. Not even you can put me back there! Give up the vessel and I might let you live."_

"_No. Not now. Not ever."_

"_Then, tonight is the night you die, Reverend."_

"_Get away!"_

_Screaming, static, silence._

* * *

"The front door is right there and you're going in through the window!"

Johnny was pushing said window open with one hand, holding on to the sill with the other, his feet pressed to the wall. "Window's open. Front door might not be."

"Why not check?"

"Why bother checking when I know this is open?" he squeezed in and held out his hands to help her in. "I can only assume you want to follow."

"Touché." She grabbed his wrists, he grabbed hers and soon she was inside the house.

"You knew not to touch my hands."

"After the big speech you made at me, I wouldn't forget."

He opened the bedroom door and crossed the hall.

"The bathroom?"

She saw him stealing gauze, bactine and tape from the medicine cabinet. "You're stealing medical supplies."

"You expect me to drive all the way to the hospital, steal supplies there, drive all the way back just to pop a few blisters?"

Tess was now thoroughly confused. "What?"

Nny sighed heavily. He shifted the supplies to his left arm and held out his right hand. "Look at my hand. What do you see?"

Tess made a quizzical face. "I see… a short life-line."

"Be serious!"

"Calluses; lots of them, especially on the balls of your palm and your fingers."

He jostled the supplies a bit, holding them with both hands now. "Have you seen Squee's hands lately?"

"Not as many. That's for sure."

"And since I have calluses and he doesn't what can you assume? I'll answer for you: That I use a certain type of equipment more often than he does and my hands have adapted to it. That certain type of equipment is my knives."

Tess followed his train of thought "Since his hands aren't used to them, instead of calluses he'll get blisters."

"Sooner you pop them, the sooner you bandage them, the sooner they heal." He stuffed all the supplies into a nearby trash bag. "Follow."

She followed him to the end of the hall, he opened a window and tossed the supplies on to the roof.

"We're going to the roof?"

"You're still asking questions?"

"You went from maniac to sarcastic jackass, nice transition."

"Don't make me transition back." He leaned out the window, turned, and pulled himself up to the roof.

"Threats, very manly." She followed.

As soon as she got to the roof, Tess saw Johnny glaring at her. "Sorry, forgot who I was talking to for a minute."

"Don't do it again." He picked up the supplies and added. "Be quiet. No sudden moves."

She cocked an eyebrow, but didn't argue.

Squee was in fact on the roof. It was truly frightening sight. He was holding his hands out in front of him, palms up, bright white blisters surrounded by reddened flesh marked areas of his palm. Deep red stains covered the front of his shirt and pants. Droplets had dried to his paled face. He was shaking and wide-eyed.

This didn't faze Nny. He sat down in front of Todd, took one of his hands and pulled out the bottle of bactine.

Tess felt like she was in the twilight zone. Watching some horror movie during that one part everybody hates. The calm before the storm. She felt it, that overwhelming sense of dread. Johnny, eyes lowered, methodically bandaging Todd's freshly wounded hands, and Todd, bloody and horrified watching every movement as though his life depended on it.

She wanted to say something. Break the tense silence, but no words came. Tess stood there on the roof staring at the two.

When Johnny was done, he looked up at Todd. They maintained eye-contacted for a few seconds before the boy folded like a lawn chair.

"I'm sorry." It started off as a whisper; the eye contact was still there. "I don't know how I got them." Todd reached behind him and pulled out the two knives that had been missing from Johnny's rack. Nny took them without comment.

"I didn't want to kill him. I don't even know-" he choked "But he just kept following me home! He followed me everywhere! I couldn't take it anymore!" He grew more hysterical with every sentence, "I just couldn't handle it! He called me names! He said things that didn't make any sense, he kept saying things about you! Lies! All of them! I asked him to leave me alone but he wouldn't! He just wouldn't go away! I had to do something! I didn't mean for him to die! I'm so sorry!" Todd pulled his knees to his chest and lowered his head down. After a couple of sobs he said, as quietly as he began "I don't know what came over me. He said he hurt Devi to get you in trouble and I just- I just lost control. I'm sorry, Johnny."

Johnny looked up at Tess, who was speechless.

* * *

It didn't take too long for the two of them to get Todd off the roof and lying down. Tess waited in the hallway while Johnny helped him to bed. He shut the door quietly and they regrouped.

"I'll Devi that it was Kirk that hit her." Tess said as they walked down the stairs. "I think we should all have a meeting."

"I have to stay here. Meeting's gotta wait." He sat down on that now all too familiar couch.

"My god, I had no idea. I had no idea it was this bad." Tess laughed as she sat on the floor. "I thought he was getting better. We all did."

Johnny nodded. "I talked to him. Told him that we would do everything in our power to help him."

"We will" Tess said with conviction.

Nny coughed. "How much can our power accomplish? He's so far gone."

Tess reached for the phone and began dialing Devi's number. "He's not completely gone."

They paused their conversation long enough for Tess to tell Devi what had happened and who had really attacked her. They debated a meeting shortly and decided to discuss it more later when everyone had and opportunity to get to the same place, apparently this included Nny.

When she hung up, Tess looked at Johnny and said: "He's not lost to us yet. There's still hope."

"Hope is a fickle thing."

**With every passing hour he'll lose a little more of himself. Every time he sleeps he'll have nightmares. Every time he talks he'll want to kill someone.**

"Johnny?"

**Soon everything will come full circle.**

"Call me Nny. We're friends now."

**What are you going to do? Save him? You saw the same things I saw. There is no saving him.**

"I'm flattered, I guess"

**Hope? There is no hope for him. You know what you have to do.**

"Are you okay?" she sounded so far away.

"Fine. Just a little headache."

**Don't deny it just because it's something you don't want! It's the right thing.**

"Me too. Is there any aspirin in this place."

"Not sure. Go look."

He is not a martyr.

**You were?**

No! I— I won't do it. He's not like me. He can be helped! He doesn't have to be fucked up forever.

**Neither did you obviously.**

I left.

**You came back.**

"In the kitchen."

Johnny's vision had darkened a bit. He felt dizzy as he stood up.

**You're tired. You should sleep more.**

He walked into the kitchen and saw Tess holding a couple of pills and a glass of water for him.

"You look terrible. Are you sure you're okay?"

Johnny shook his head quickly to clear the fuzziness, but that only made it worse. "I'm fine."

"You're slurring. You look drunk."

"I'm fine."

**You're a terrible liar. Be honest for once. It'll do you some good.**

"I'm just," he said and he noticed the slur in his speech, "a little dizzy, from the headache no doubt." His head was pounding now. From the back of his neck to his nose. His ears were ringing. Tess said something he couldn't hear.

She said it again. "You should lie down."

The world blurred a little more so that he couldn't distinguish one shape from another.

Tess set down the glass and medicine and took hold of Nny's arm.

Something lurched in his stomach. Something warm filled his nose. He started leaning, felt a pulling to the left and couldn't stop from leaning into it. A sharp pang in knee as he hit something that wasn't floor, a chair maybe.

"Can you walk?"

He didn't want to talk for fear that would upset the tenuous balance that was keeping conscious.

**Nny?**

His feet weren't touching the ground anymore. The room was spinning. The light was blinding him, but he was stubborn and refused to close his eyes. Something cold touched his forehead.

"No fever." Tess was close all of a sudden. Her voice pulled him out of his stupor long enough to understand just how close she really was. She was leaning on the counter, he was leaning on her. His vision cleared a bit and he re-orientated himself with his surroundings. He pulled away and stood on his own.

"Better?"

"Yeah." He took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Yeah, It's over. I think I'm okay."

"Good." She gave him the pills and the glass. "Last thing I need is you getting sick."

He swallowed the pills and almost half the glass of water in one pass. "Why? You NEED me or something?"

"Yes actually I do." He looked at her as she took the glass. "Because if push came to shove, we may need someone who could take him down. Someone who could… incapacitate him."

"I could never hurt Squee. Maniac or not. He's the whole reason I looked for help in the first place. Because of him I realized just how sucky my life was and I didn't want him to go down the same world hating path I did just because some crazy guy next door took advantage of his inattentive parents. He's an innocent…sort of."

"You make it sound like you his real father or something." She snickered.

"Hardy har har. Very funny." Nny sighed. His head was still pounding. "He needs a parental figure, someone who cares, you know?"

Tess shrugged, "Don't you think you're a few years to late?"

"I'm trying."

Static filled his ears and Johnny cringed.

Tess grabbed his arm again, "Are you okay?"

"What is that noise?" he ground his teeth together.

"I don't hear anything." Tess sounded scared, "Maybe you should see a doctor." She tried to move him but it was like moving a desk that was bolted to the floor.

"I'm not sick." The static lightened a bit.

**Johnny you need to leave. Now.**

Why?

**Don't question me just do it.**

"I think you are." Tess said firmly when Nny regained himself. "Go home and go to bed. I'll stay here with Squee."

**Do what she says.**

"I can't… I should stay here."

**Now's not the time to be the good guy Goddamnit! GET OUT!**

Tess had had enough. "No. Either you walk out or I'll DRAG you out when you pass out."

**She's right. Go.**

Why are you so jumpy?

**Go!**

"Fine!" it came out a little louder than he had anticipated, but his point was clear. "I'll go. Just make sure he doesn't go anywhere. Stay up all night if you have to. If anything happens come get me. I'll be on the couch."

"Will do."

Johnny turned to leave. Tess right behind him. "Get some sleep." She said, there was a twinge of almost genuine concern in her voice. Not much, but a little. "God knows you need it, you've been taking the brunt of all this crazy." He nodded.

When his hand touched the knob the static came back with a vengeance.

**No.**

_**Leaving so soon, Johnny my dear boy? Oh I don't think so. **_

**No!**

Johnny's entire world went black and gravity suddenly became his enemy.

"Oh my god, Nny!"

**Get away!**

_**He's mine! Plus I have seniority.**_

**If that's what you call my foot in your ass then yes, you do!**

"Nny. Can you hear me? Johnny?"

**You're weak. He doesn't belong to you anymore!**

_**You don't belong here! You're inexperienced!**_

Get out of my head.

_**No one asked for your opinion.**_

**No one asked for yours either!**

Static. Silence. Then Tess gently shaking him.

"You're awake!" She smiled. Her arms tensed a bit then relaxed.

"Yeah." Johnny got up and couldn't get out the door fast enough.

What the fuck just happened.

**I just saved your ass, is what just happened! Don't ever ignore me again! **

…**And it seems to me that Tess girl likes you a little more than you think she does.**

I passed out, she got worried, big whoop.

**I think you're missing the point.**

* * *

A/N: Happy Thanksgiving to all.

In case you didn't know: the review as you see fit thing, does not stop me from making snide comments about flames. It helps me cope with harsh stupidity. (see first A/N) If criticism could be kept constructive, that'd be nice. Thanks.

Now that I have reverted to the original chapter posting, I can advance the plot.

Love to all of my fans who keep this story on the net. And everyone: review as you see fit.


	12. Mistaken Identity

Note the update to chapter 11. I fixed it.

**Chapter 12**

**Mistaken Identity**

Even with the lights dimmed Johnny felt like he was being blinded. His head was still pounding and his ears still rang.

**Maybe you should be more careful and, I don't know, LISTEN to me for once?**

"Since when have you gotten so angry?" Johnny wasn't cautious about talking to his headvoice in his own home. "I thought you were just supposed to keep me human and hungry."

**Human, yes. Hungry? Not so much.**

"Meat?"

**Yeah?**

The voice seemed strained, and hesitated when he responded. "Let me ask you a question: what was all that static at Squee's house?"

**I don't know what you mean.**

"The shouting? The other voice? What was all that? You're inside my head, you should've heard something."

**That's preposterous.**

"You reacted! I heard you!" Yelling made his head hurt more. "You know, you sound different."

**I have a cold.**

Johnny made a face.

**So I did react. I've seen you with static before. Shame on me for not wanting you to have it again. You're free now, Nny. And so am I.**

Johnny did a double take. He knew that voice, and it wasn't the burger boy. "No…"

**Nny? Shit. Johnny, No! It's not what you think!**

"Eff!"

**Damn it!**

"What the fuck." Nny walked over to the little statue. "Fuck? How did you?"

**Your little reverend wasn't as strong as he thought he was. You know, Nny, I learned something while I was dead, wasting all of my precious time in that place, I learned that: Keeping you human and sane is the best way for me to get out.**

"You're a parasite!" He shrieked, unable to control himself, "You just want to make me crazy again for that wall!"

**No! No, that's not it at all. You see, I want to be away from it as well. I latched on to your little burger buddy long enough to see how free you really were.**

"And you killed him?"

**Mere hours ago, my boy. I separated from the monster and came to you. I'm protecting you.**

"So all that static." Johnny was stunned. "All that was you trying to get to me? The monster?"

**Not the monster, he doesn't really seem to care. But Nny, listen to me: If we work together, keep you sane, and keep you out of trouble, that monster is no problem to us.**

Nny cocked an eyebrow and sat on the desk next to the figure. "And then what will you do to me?"

**When the time presents itself I will escape into reality. No muss, no fuss.**

He sighed, "Do I really have a choice?"

**You always have a choice.**

"Don't do that. It's creepy."

**Fine whatever. Do we have a deal?**

"Sure," Johnny scratched the back of his head, "I guess. No foul play. You keep the monster at bay, I'll stay as sane as possible."

**Whatever floats your boat.**

* * *

Todd was up at around two in the morning. He didn't seem to want to leave or anything. He just sat down on the couch and started watching old late-night cartoons.

"Squee?" Tess asked quietly from the safety of the kitchen, "How are you doing?"

The boy looked up for a minute trying to find the source of the voice. When he saw Tess, he relaxed a bit and smiled sadly, "I'm okay I guess, considering everything." He looked so tired.

"Why don't you go back to bed?"

He either didn't hear the question, or chose to ignore it. Tess didn't want to provoke him. He patted the cushion next to him on the couch and waved for her to sit down. She hesitated.

"I'm not going to bite." Todd looked at his hands, somewhat frightened, "At least, I don't think I will."

Tess took a deep, steadying breath, felt her gun tucked away in her pocket, but then rethought keeping it there. If she hurt Squee, god knows how Johnny would react; he seemed to really like this kid.

She stuffed it into her bag with her other miscellaneous supplies and sat on the couch next to him.

They sat in a mutual silence watching the violent little black and white cartoon.

She looked at the boy. He was totally engrossed in the show which, in her opinion, wasn't that great anyway. She stared.

Somewhere between the poor lighting and the angle, she could've sworn that this teenager looked just like Johnny.

It took a while for him to notice. He raised an eyebrow, "Is there something on my face?"

Tess started, "No. Sorry."

Todd made a dismissive noise, and went back to his cartoons. Tess took this opportunity to move.

"Going somewhere?"

She bit her lip; this was scarier than she thought. "I just wanted to get a cup of coffee" She said as sweetly as she could "You want something?"

"No, I'm good."

Tess left.

And Johnny had actually _wanted_ to do this?

* * *

_Ring_

"Hello?"

"Devi?"

She groaned. "Does no one say hi any more?"

"Ugh. Hi."

"What do you want Johnny?"

Tenna perked up from her position in the armchair across the room. Spooky squeaked.

Johnny paused for a moment trying to string together words. "About the meeting. I think we should make it soon."

"Tess told me what happened."

"It's worse that she said."

"I thought you didn't want me involved…" Devi smirked. Tenna plopped down heavily next to her.

"What does he want?" she whispered. Devi shushed her.

"I don't," Johnny growled, "and I really wish I didn't have to tell you all this. But, I think…" another composing pause, "I think if we don't act soon, we won't be able to help him."

Devi snorted, "What makes you say that?"

"I've seen this before." A loud, hollow sigh in her ear, "I used to see it every day."

Devi scrunched her nose. Tenna asked, "What'd he say?"

She ignored her, "Where?"

"That doesn't matter. All that does matter is helping him before the damage is irrevocable."

"When?" the seriousness in Johnny's tone concerned her.

"As soon as humanly possible."

"Where?"

"As far away from this place as we can get."

They discussed the semantics of the meeting for almost an hour.

* * *

"Tess? You still here?"

She'd been in the kitchen hiding. Todd was scary. One minute he's fine and happy, the next he's killing people, followed by a short streak of horror.

"Tess?" There was a tone there Tess didn't recognize.

"I'm still here."

Todd hissed something under his breath. "Can I ask you something?"

She stood in the doorway with a mug in her hands. It was empty. "Yeah?"

"Have you ever…." He seemed to be struggling for words, "have you ever really wanted to do something you knew could ruin your life?"

"Like what? Drugs?"

He shrugged, "Why not? Say, you've seen the bad effects it had on someone else, and yet you want to do it anyway. You know that it's wrong, but the longer you go on avoiding it the more it eats at you."

Tess was confused, "What are we talking about exactly?"

"Just a hypothetical." He waved it off, "It's nothing. Just forget I said anything."

"Squee?" Tess just wanted to know.

"Yeah?"

"Have you-" She sighed, "Nevermind."

"No." he seemed angry. "What?"

"Have you started doing drugs?"

The boy was shocked, "No! I just…It feels like I have, but I- Forget it. Forget I even brought it up."

"It feels like you have?"

"FORGET IT!"

Tess didn't have much of a choice at that point.

* * *

**I can see into your past….**

Johnny laughed, "What?"

**Did I stutter? In this form I can see your memories. Even the ones you can't remember.**

"That makes no sense."

**Can you remember the girl that gave you this burger-child?**

"No."

**I can.**

He sounded almost giddy. Almost. Johnny was curious as to how much the headvoice was willing to tell him. "Who was she?"

**Pretty little thing. Too much eye-liner in my opinion. Light French accent. I think she was actually from France. What was her name…**

"Okay. Now you're just fucking with me." He got up to fetch the pot of Sketti-Os he'd left on the stove.

**Mary? No. Linda? Nope.**

"Sara?"

**No.**

"Dammit. Now I forgot what else I was gonna do in here." He walked out, hot bowl in his hands and sat on the desk.

**Amy, A- That's it!**

Johnny almost dropped his bowl. "Shit! What?"

**Her name was Anne.**

The bowl clattered loudly on the floor.

* * *

Tess tried to stay calm. She wanted answers, but Todd was as unpredictable as Nny had been. Best not to push him. But, dammit, she had so many questions.

"What's been going on with you lately?"

Todd's glare made her flashback to Johnny's reaction to the 'you raped that girl' thing. She felt a fear for her life.

"That's a stupid question." God he even sounded like him. The boy noticed this too, and quickly shifted gears, "I've just been a little more out of it I guess, ever since I had that hallucination…" he trailed off prompting:

"Hallucination?"

Squee described the vision he had in his school men's room and Tess sat down next to him.

Her fear was gone, "I've seen that monster before too."

He was surprised, but said nothing.

"I think it's just got something to do with Nny. It lives in this wall in his basement. It's horrible."

"That's why Nny killed people?"

Tess shrugged, "I think so."

"Then why am I killing people?"

She paled a bit and tried to think. "Well, your parents sucked I guess that's just years of pent up resentment." Todd nodded in agreement, "Kirk… Kirk was an asshole."

"I don't want to kill people."

She pretended to sip her nonexistent coffee, "Well, that's something."

They both knew that Todd wasn't comforted by that.

The silence was intense, only broken when the phone rang.

Tess answered it. Todd just lowered his head and pretended to sleep.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Tess." It was Devi. "Meeting at my place after Todd goes to bed tomorrow."

"Agreed."

They both hung up.

She sat down on the sofa next to Squee. He had shifted gears again. She could feel it.

"Why are you still here?"

"I'm concerned."

"Leave." Not a demand, more of a question.

Tess narrowed her eyes. "No."

Todd crossed his arms, "Why not?"

"You can't be trusted by yourself."

Squee said nothing for a while.

"No I can't. Or I will succumb."

"Succumb to what?"

Squee looked her in the eye. That look.,,

She was back in the basement chained to the wall.

"To the hunger."

* * *

A/N: Two chapters (and a possible epilogue) to go! Isn't it exciting? OMFG! With luck I should get the last chapters finished and up by Sunday. I'm still debating the epilogue, though, it depends on the reaction.

Yes I made her French. I don't know why, but I think she needed an accent that was somewhat pretentious, and French fit in. If you don't know what I'm talking about just ignore this.

Review as you see fit.


	13. Disaster

**Chapter 13**

**Disaster**

Johnny whirled around at Eff.

"What?"

**I said her name was Anne. Anne…Something. I can't get all the details. Damn, she was pretty though.**

Johnny groaned. "I don't want to hear this."

**Well, then, forget it.**

Nny rubbed his temples as he sat down on the couch. "That name… ugh." He paused for a moment "God that name just… makes me wanna go on a fuckin' rampage."

**RAMPAGE!**

"Not funny!"

**Sorry. But, suffice it to say, I'm not surprised her memory makes you so angry after what she did to you.**

"What'd she do?"

**You really think I'd tell you that?**

Johnny nodded in agreement. He didn't want to hear it.

* * *

The sun rose early that morning.

Tess had let her guard down for a moment, due to lack of sleep and whatnot, but it only took that one moment for Squee to slip from her sights.

"Shit."

She looked for him for hours all across town. She ran into Johnny before she could find the boy.

"Johnny!" she fell into step beside him, "Good to see you're feeling better."

He raised an eyebrow and said, "Sugar helps."

"Have you seen Todd?" she stammered.

"You lost him?"

"Sorta."

They split up. Johnny took uptown, Tess took downtown.

* * *

"I'm sick of being left out of all this!"

Devi sighed. "Tenna, this has nothing to do with you."

She had hung up with Tess hours ago. Anxiety and Tenna's persistent questioning wouldn't allow her to sleep, so instead she watched the sun rise.

"I don't care!" Tenna shouted, "I want to help the kid out! I want to help you guys! Why aren't you telling me anything? This is ridiculous!"

"What're you gonna do? Tell him he needs to get out more?"

She scowled, "Be serious, Dev."

Devi shifted in her seat, "What would you do?"

Tenna threw her arms in the air and flailed a bit, "Whatever you guys can't! Pick up the slack, yeah? I'm not going to be shoved aside like some secondary character in a two-bit soap opera! I demand the right to be involved!"

"Pfft," she muttered under her breath, "'Nobody puts baby in a corner, eh?'"

"EXACTLY!" she wasn't supposed to hear that. "I will not be shoved in a corner while you guys get all the action!"

"It was a joke, Ten."

"I don't care!" She squeaked Spooky in emphasis.

Devi rolled her eyes.

* * *

**He's off the radar, you're not gonna find him.**

I have to try.

**Pfft.**

He had looked in every store, every back alley, every street corner. Todd was nowhere to be found.

**Told ya so.**

Enough!

He met back up with Tess a few minutes later.

"No sign of him either, eh?"

They formulated a plan. Johnny would keep looking in town and in the neighborhoods. Tess would wait for Todd at his house and Nny would check in intermittently.

This plan didn't work out as well as they'd hoped.

* * *

Nerve called a few times. Devi refused to answer the phone for them. They'd left dozens of messages.

Actually, they had flooded her answering machine.

In a desperate need to kill time, Devi called them back.

"Good to finally hear from you. Now concerning—"

"Hey, shut up for a minute." Devi hissed. "I'm sick of this. I'm sick of the deadlines. I'm sick of not being able to do my own work and having what I do get done altered so it doesn't look like my stuff. I'm sick of the harassing phone calls, the low pay, and the shitty people I am forced to work with on a regular basis. I'm sick of this crappy job, and I'm sick of you."

Stunned silence on the other end.

"And furthermore, if things don't shape up, I'll quit."

"You can't quit," said the voice on the other line.

"Why the hell not?"

"Because we fired you already, you just weren't here." He hung up.

"What the fuck?"

* * *

Johnny gave up searching at around three in the afternoon. His feet hurt and he had run out of places to look.

"We fuckin' lost him. How the fuck did we lose him?"

Tess sighed and closed her eyes, "I have no idea."

Tense silence.

"You seemed really worried about me last night."

She looked as though she had been struck. "What?"

"Last night. You know, when I was sick." He coughed to try and clear the awkwardness, "You seemed really concerned."

"I was."

"Why?"

She never got a chance to answer that question. Todd had come in quietly and tried to sneak past them.

"Where have you been?" Nny noticed first.

"Out. It's none of your business anyway, you're not my father."

Johnny shrugged and let it go. Todd walked up the stairs.

"How does he do that?" Tess whispered just in case the boy was eavesdropping from the top of the stairs. "Disappear for hours and then magically reappear as if nothing happened."

Nny didn't bother whispering, "He didn't disappear, he dropped off the radar, its not that hard."

"I'm going to forget I heard that."

* * *

"God! It's fuckin' midnight where are they?"

Tenna lounged on the couch, "Be patient, Devi. They'll show."

Lo and behold they did.

"We have to make this quick." Johnny said as he came in the door, "I don't know how long he's gonna stay put."

Tess was right behind him, "We need a battle strategy."

"Divide and conquer!" Tenna shouted.

"No!" The other three countered.

She pouted for a second then stood. "So you are the infamous Nny I've heard so much about from these three. I'm Tenna." She held her hand out to him.

He ignored the gesture "Charmed." He quickly turned to Devi, "I think the best way to solve this is to figure out what's wrong with him first."

"And how do you propose we do that?"

"I'm…not sure."

Tess's turn, "Well what do we know? We're four intelligent, quasi-sane people we should be able to figure something out."

Johnny counted symptoms off on his fingers, "Nightmares, mood swings, paranoia."

Devi, "Insomnia, headvoices."

"Homicide and hallucinations."

All eyes turned to Tess.

"Hallucinations?" Tenna asked, "What of?"

Tess shrugged, "Does it matter? Probably the same thing he had nightmares about, caused by the paranoia."

She snorted, "Humor me."

"A monster." Tess said with little enthusiasm, "Like the one I thought I saw when Nny held me captive."

Devi's eyes widened, she looked to Johnny, "You let her call you Nny?" Johnny snorted and Tess continued:

"He also said something about a hunger. Made him sound like some sort of vampire. He said it could ruin his life."

Tenna was now fully involved in the conversation, "When did he say this?"

"Last night."

Johnny was hesitant in his line of questioning, "What else did he say?"

"That he'd seen the effects before." Tess shrugged. "That's all. He didn't really want to talk about it."

"Oh…my…God…"

Eyes moved to Johnny.

He had lost all the color in his face. "No…"

"What?" Devi asked.

"A few nights ago he told me he didn't want my life. He wanted his own."

What had hit Nny hit Tess at that moment. "You don't think…"

"Oh my God. We left Todd alone next to my house!" Nny bolted out the door, Tess a step behind him. The other two women close behind.

Tenna was the last one to squeeze into Nny's tiny car. "I will not be left behind!" she shouted triumphantly, closing the door.

"Johnny what's going on?"

Tess, who was sitting shotgun, turned to Devi and answered, with no tone to her voice, "The monster's got Squee."

"What monster?"

"The one in my wall." He started the car, "The one that forced me to kill people."

Tenna made a noise, "How did it force you to do anything?"

"Fear." They were moving.

Devi took a deep breath and held on to the seat, "We're all going to die aren't we?"

Tess wrapped the seatbelt around her hands. "God, I hope not."

The gas pedal clicked when it touched the floor.

* * *

A/N: Still debating the epilogue, really depends on the reaction to the final chapter.

Soon to be posted

Review as you see fit.


	14. Eventuality

This is it.

**Chapter 14**

**Eventuality**

They were too late.

He ran red lights, never pulled his foot off the gas pedal, endangered all of their lives, and they were still too late.

Johnny couldn't stand the thought of losing little Squeegee to that goddamn wall.

**You don't have much of a say in that matter.**

He took the stairs in his basement three at a time, sometimes more if balance permitted, the women close behind him. When they reached the final stairwell, the last barrier between them and the boy, he stopped and turned around.

"Wait on the stairs," he whispered, "Please. If I need help, then help me, but otherwise stay here." His voice shook, "The fewer people that are hurt in this the better." He turned back and continued down the stairs.

He was at the threshold when he heard a quiet "Be careful, Nny" from someone behind him.

Those words meant so much to him.

The room was bigger than he remembered. Brighter too. Squee was there, his hand pressed to the wall, oblivious to the world around him. Johnny looked to Tess, she nodded and loaded her weapon.

Tenna stopped her before she could take aim. "This is his fight," she said, "we're only here to assist, if necessary."

She lowered her gun.

They watched with bated breath.

* * *

"Squee?"

Todd's head jerked to face him. His eyes were wide and glassy, his jaw clenched. He wasn't himself.

"Squee," Nny continued his approach slowly and with caution, "It's me, Johnny."

The boy twitched at the name.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

"No… you're not."

Johnny was in arm's length. He reached out to pull Todd away from the wall. As soon as contact was made, Squee exploded into motion, pulled a knife from his sleeve, and slashed Nny's hand. "I'm going to hurt _you_."

He was at the other side of the room when Johnny looked up. Knife drawn, waiting for the cue to move.

"Oh shit."

Squee attacked him.

* * *

"This can't be good."

Devi looked at Tess, there was some sort of tension there she hadn't noticed before. "He'll be okay."

They all flinched when the boy slashed his hand.

"Someone's gonna die!" Tenna hissed.

Tess nodded firmly, "That's the point."

* * *

He wasn't going to hit him. He wasn't going to hurt Squee.

Johnny took the abuse stoically; getting thrown against walls, stabbed at, slashed, tripped, punched, everything he used to do to his victims.

"Don't you understand?" Todd exclaimed as he took another swing, "Don't you understand what this can do? If I give you back to him, he'll let me go!" Stab, slash.

"No he won't!" Johnny on one side of the room, Todd on the other. They stared at each other. "He won't let you go! It's all a pack of lies!"

"You're the liar!" He pointed the blade, "You've done nothing but lie to me ever since I met you! You were never concerned! You did this to me on purpose!"

"No! That's not true!" he tried to get out of the way as the boy rushed him, but he tripped over a loose board and fell to the floor in a heap.

"This is what my 'superior perception' has given me!" He stabbed downward, but the blade sank into wood where Nny's body should have been. He shot the man a wide sarcastic smile, "Aren't you just swelling with pride over the effect you've had? Aren't you just so _proud_ about what you've done to me?"

"I didn't do this to you!"

"Lies!" he tried to stand, but the knife was wedged too deep. He struggled for a moment.

It was long enough for Nny to arm himself with a knife from the rack.

Todd stood.

* * *

"I can't watch this."

Devi sat down on the stairs, Tess crouched behind her. Tenna covered her eyes, but then peaked through her fingers anyway.

It was like a train wreck in slow motion.

* * *

When Todd rushed for him this time, Johnny was ready for it, grabbed the boy by the shoulders, and stopped him.

His arms hung limply at his sides, his eyes glazed over, and slowly they began to close. Squee leaned forward heavily, Johnny caught him.

"Its okay, Squee. It's over," relief flooded through Johnny. He saw the others stand on the stairs. He wrapped his arms around Squee's shoulders and hugged him close. "It's over."

Squee returned the hug, loosely. The knife was still in his hand.

"I know something that would beg to differ."

A sharp white-hot pain shot through Johnny's back, just above his left hip. He yelped and fell to the floor. He couldn't breathe. Todd held onto the blade, twisted, and wrenched it back out before Nny had entirely hit the floor.

A tri-tone gasp turned the teen's attention to the stairs.

* * *

Johnny was down. Squee had seen them.

They were fucked.

But, all three remained stone-faced even as he approached them.

Tess went for her weapon.

* * *

When his world returned the first thing Nny heard was Tess cocking her gun. Numbness in his left leg disabled standing at present, but Squee was close enough for him to take a swing and hope for the best.

The steel sank in high on his calf. Todd went down and turned to face the wounded man. Squee's right leg for Johnny's left hip.

They were evenly matched again. Except, Johnny still couldn't get back up.

"Squee," he panted, the pain came in volts "I don't want to hurt you. Please, Squeegee, fight this."

"You're the only thing that stands in my way." The hissing retort, "You separate me from my freedom."

**Kill him while you still can.**

No.

"I don't!" His eyes stung, "There is no freedom! I thought you would be able to see that. I thought you would be able to fight this. That you wouldn't end up like I did."

Squee was back on his feet, but conspicuously unarmed, "You overestimated me."

Nny had no option, but to force himself to his feet. He wobbled, but managed to keep his footing. Adrenaline blocked most of the pain. His grip tightened on his knife.

Another rush, Johnny was slammed into a wall. Squee's hands tightened around his neck.

**Do or die.**

* * *

"Shoot him!" Tenna growled at Tess.

"I can't get a good shot; I might hit both of them."

Tenna didn't understand what the big deal with that was, but Devi did. In seconds Devi understood why Tess was so willing to be involved, why she worked with Nny as much as she did, why she was so unafraid, so sympathetic.

She snarled quietly to herself, and then said "You need to make that sacrifice."

Tess lowered her gun. "No. I don't have to."

Devi and Tenna turned to the two men in the next room. It was too hard for them to see what was going on.

Tenna said it first, "Why?"

"He's dead."

* * *

Squee's blood felt like battery acid on his hands.

Johnny couldn't catch his breath, he gasped desperately for air as he slid down the wall by the force of Todd's weight.

Squee had let go of Johnny's neck the moment the blade made contact. He went limp and slumped heavily against the other. They slid to the floor together.

The boy was like a heavy blanket suffocating him. He was dead, gone.

That monster had taken Squee from him.

All of his strength was kept in the two-handed grip he held on his knife. He pressed his cheek against the top of Todd's head. He was still warm. "Squee…"

There was no response.

Johnny didn't even have the energy to be upset, to be angry, to yell, to cry, to blame the world, to move. He just closed his eyes and rested against the dead boy that pressed heavily on his chest and heart.

It was over. They lost.

He heard heavy booted footsteps approach from all sides. Todd's fleeting, but comforting, warmth was taken from him. He wanted to whimper, to demand that he be put back, but consciousness was slipping through his fingers.

A new warmth, a stronger, more stable warmth pressed against his side. It smelled of acrylic paint and lavender.

Devi's voice was so close, "He's still breathing."

Those were the last words Johnny heard.

* * *

A/N: Epilogue to follow.

I have wanted to write this for so long. It feels so good to finally get this chapter out in the open.

Thank you all for reading, thank you for getting this far. I love you guys. Review as you see fit.


	15. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**To Question Sleep**

Betodine.

Smell was the first sense that returned to him. Chemicals and clean, blood and gore stung somewhere deep in his nose and could not be dislodged. Thought followed soon after. Where was he? What happened?

Memory. Squee was dead, and he was the one that killed him.

There was a tingling numbness in his hands and feet and a dull throb in his side. He was alive.

A vaguely familiar male voice, somewhere distant, asked him if he was in pain.

Guilt was the last thing he felt before slipping into deep darkness.

* * *

"Who's gonna stay here with him?"

Devi scoffed and turned to walk off, Tenna's grip on her shoulder thwarted this effort.

"Someone has to stay here," she said with such intensity and anger that no one put up an argument.

"I say Devi should," that earned Tess an angry glare, "he does like you most."

"Well," a bitter retort, "Maybe you should. YOU do like him the most."

Tess sputtered, but said nothing.

Tenna glanced between them then at Spooky. "I'll do it." The other women stared, "We'll go in shifts. I'll stay here for now, and you two can decide amongst yourselves." She waved them away, "Go. Get Todd out of that house, or notify the authorities, or something, whatever it is you want to do." Tenna pivoted on her heel and stalked into Nny's hospital room.

Tess and Devi stared at each other and the door at regular intervals before deciding on something to do.

* * *

When Johnny groaned Tenna nearly fell out of her chair.

"You're awake!"

He groaned again, "Wh-who the hell are you?"

"Tenna, remember?"

It started coming back to him. Those few moments before they all fled to his house. That short argument before realization. Her name was, indeed, Tenna.

"Yeah." Johnny's throat was dry so the response came out as more of a croak than a statement. He swallowed a few times to make the burning go away; all he accomplished was feeling like he had sucked on a latex glove.

Then, the pair of eyes boring into him was noticed, "Are you in any pain?"

He shook his head. Johnny flexed his fingers they tingled, so did his toes when he flexed them. There was a dull ache all throughout his abdomen, a throbbing in his head and neck.

"Squee did quite a number on you," She was still talking, "you were out for a while." She smiled widely, an odd expression for a situation like this, "They managed to wake you up once after surgery for a few seconds, but then you were right back out. Not surprising, looked like you needed the sleep."

That last word made him flinch. "How long?" it was a little better, but not entirely his voice.

"Eleven? Twelve hours? Give or take." Tenna shrugged, "The morphine will probably knock you out again soon. So I'll have to tack on a few more."

"Where are—" He coughed dryly, unable to complete his sentence. It sent a sharp shock of pain through his chest.

"Tess and Devi?" he nodded, "They went… somewhere. Not sure. We'll be changing shifts soon. I'm not sure who's gonna…"

Johnny's vision blurred, her voice trailed off. He felt his eyelids getting heavy, tried to fight it. He lost.

Darkness consumed his reality.

* * *

"There is a door down there!" Tess pointed down the stairs with enthusiasm. "I felt it."

Devi crossed her arms. "I don't care. I'm not going down there again. I've already been down twice."

Tess stamped her foot, "I'll go down there alone, but then whatever I find in there is mine."

"You make it sound like he's hiding Nazi gold or something."

"Could be."

Devi conceded, they took to the stairs slowly. After some time they were back in the room where Squee died, it was strangely large without people in it. Tess went to the wall and felt for the grooves. Devi stood in the doorway.

"Here!"

Now, how to get it open…

It was Devi's idea to use one of the spare knives to pry the door off. Years of blood and gore had prevented the door from sliding the way it was supposed to. Inside was a small closet, too small to warrant so much as a light bulb.

It was empty, except for the footlocker that was probably bolted to the floor. It was typical of its kind, though dusty. Looked like it hadn't been touched in ages. Devi knocked on the back wall; it was solid, no secret doors.

Tess focused on the locker. "Bet you a hundred bucks it's valuable."

Devi smirked, "Bet you TWO hundred it's not worth jack."

Tess used the same knife Devi had on the door to pry the lock off of the chest. It squeaked when it opened.

Tess was out two hundred dollars.

* * *

**It had to end this way.**

You again?

**He had to die, Nny. He was coming apart at the seams. You didn't have any other options.**

Leave me alone.

**No. You have to accept this.**

He's DEAD! It's more than a little hard to deny! I tried to protect him, I tried to get healthy, I wanted to help him, I wanted to help SOMEBODY! And he died! He went crazy, he died and I'm the one that killed him! I fucking KILLED him! I never wanted this!

**I don't care what you wanted. You did what was needed to be done. You did your job, Nny.**

MY JOB?

**As a flusher, you are required to take out weak and the corrupted, Todd was corrupted, he was taken out, mission accomplished.**

I'm…

**You're what?**

I'm sorry.

**For what?**

For thinking I could do more than just harm. For thinking I could protect someone. Something I cared about. For thinking I was more than just some grim reaper lurking in the shadows raining corruption, anger, and death on all I touch. For thinking I was human.

**Self pity does not become you.**

I'm a monster.

**You are human.**

No. I'm not.

**You are human. You err. You regret. You think, you feel, you see.**

That does not make me human.

**More human than me.**

I never wanted this. I never wanted—

**You need to adapt to this. To help yourself. You've come so far, recovered so much. Don't go back to that dark place. Don't go back to that cell Anne locked you in.**

Don't EVER say that name.

**What are you going to do to stop me?**

* * *

They were going to need a strategy.

Tess and Devi had opened Pandora's box and then looted it.

Photo albums, medical records, pink slips, speeding tickets, home movies, sketchbooks. It was scary how much information was in this box.

Johnny C.'s past was in this box. His legal last name, his real surname (which to their surprise were different), his middle name. His age, nationality, family, friends. They were all in this box. And both women knew they couldn't tell him.

They couldn't tell him anything. It would shatter his reality; make him doubt everything he thought about himself. Reveal to him that long lost time of when he was happy. A time he could never get back. They couldn't do that to him.

They sat for hours flipping through the photo albums, trying to identify the people that looked back at them. A picture of Nny in high school taken with a shitty Polaroid camera. A picture of two other highschoolers, taken with the same camera neither paying attention. Another of a young woman, this one with better quality, she appeared to be rehearsing for a ballet performance.

"Hey, I've seen her before." Tess took the book from Devi's lap.

Devi raised an eyebrow, "Where?"

"At this night club I used to hang out at." She pulled it out to get a better look, "I never knew she took ballet."

Devi continued to flip through the pages. She picked up other albums trying to find more pictures of the mysterious girl.

"I can't remember her name."

"Anne."

Tess looked up. Devi held a small binder, filled to bursting with torn photographs. "Looks like that's the only one that didn't go through the shredder."

From what they could piece together, most of the pictures in the binder were of Nny and Anne. They had been in some sort of relationship. He looked so happy.

"Why are they all torn up?"

Devi shrugged, "She did something to him." The bottom few photos were burned. "Something bad."

"Jeez, no kidding." Tess put the intact picture back in the album. "I thought he normally killed people who wronged him."

Devi didn't look up from the photos. Her one date with Johnny replayed in her mind over and over again, "Maybe she's the one that started it."

Tess didn't respond.

"Maybe, she did something so bad, he wanted to kill her. Maybe, she got away and he couldn't find her. Maybe, all of the anger and hate he felt toward her was directed at others, and he saw the worst in everyone."

Tess laughed. "Maybe, he's just crazy."

"That's much more probable."

And they agreed that Anne was just another, earlier version of Devi. Another one that got away.

* * *

Johnny woke up again, and called the nurse.

An intern came into his room "Good morning, sir."

"It's six p.m."

She held up her hands, "Just trying to be friendly. Need something?"

"Yeah," he pointed to his I.V. "Which on of these is morphine?"

She tilted her head, confused, "I can up your dosage, if you're in pain."

"I'm not in pain, I don't want the morphine."

"Sir, the mor-"

"I don't want narcotics." He held the tubes threatening to rip them out of his arm. "Give me something else for pain. Something that won't make me sleep."

"I can't do that." She held up her hands again to divert his next outburst, "I'm not a doctor, I just keep an eye on the patients."

Nny snorted, "I don't care about the pain, I can cope, just get me off these drugs."

"Sir, please be rational about this."

His stare told this poor little intern that a psychotic break was coming on and he knew she was powerless to stop him.

"Okay, but I don't know when you'll be able to get anything for pain." She hesitated.

Johnny closed his eyes, "I won't sue you for malpractice."

The intern separated the morphine drip from the other medications. "I'll be back as soon as I can…"

When she left, Johnny noticed that Tenna hadn't tried to stop him either.

He opened his eyes to discover she wasn't there.

A doctor came into his room shouting at the intern that had taken him off the drugs. He spent several minutes trying to get him back on it, just on a lower dosage. Johnny would not bend. The doctor threatened him, telling him about the agonizing crippling pain he'd be in once the drugs wore off. Johnny shrugged, saying that as long as he had the choice of when he slept, he didn't care. The doctor said that he was being irrational.

Johnny didn't respond to him after that.

"Sir, I don't want you screaming so loud the psych ward could hear you." The doctor tapped his foot impatiently, "You've just been through an intense medical procedure, the pain would be unbearable. And you're willing to go through that? The sleeping portion is good for you. Numbs you from the outside world."

No answer.

"You win." The doctor took the morphine I.V. off the rack. "I'll bring you something else."

The doc and the intern both went outside. They discussed something Johnny couldn't hear. The intern ran off and returned nearly ten minutes later with a new bag. The intern hooked it up.

"The pain should go away in a few minutes." There was a sad look in her eye. "I'm sorry, we couldn't let you suffer."

Johnny wanted to ask what that meant, but his body betrayed him, weakened, and lost consciousness again.

* * *

"Where the hell have you been? I've been stuck here for almost two days!" Tenna was shouting at them as they came out of the elevator. Both were sporting backpacks.

Tess pulled something out of hers and showed it to her. "You are not going to believe this."

"I don't care." Tenna was surprisingly grumpy, "I'm tried, my back is cramping and I want to shower." She stormed past them to the elevator, "Tell me tomorrow."

Tenna didn't show up until late the next evening. They all voted to discuss this outside of the hospital room.

"Are you serious?" The trio was in the hospital cafeteria, the sounds of other people made everything a little easier.

"Yeah," Tess had just finished recounting the story of the box, "Full of 'em."

"And you found out that Todd and Johnny were…"

"…Yeah," Devi interrupted. "We can't tell him"

"Of course we can't." Tenna nodded, "What about the girl?"

"Anne?" Tess shook her head. "No. Not about her either."

"The box?"

"No."

"Then why are we even talking about this?" Tenna flailed her arms uselessly, nearly knocking her muffin off of the table. "I don't need to know this."

Devi's tone sobered everyone, "Tenna."

There was a mutual understanding between the three of them.

"What do we do about him?" She asked, watching Devi's reaction, "How do we handle this?"

Her initial reaction was predictable, "We _should_ walk away." She took a deep breath, "But I don't think we can. We're too involved."

Tess nodded in agreement, "Yeah, we can't leave him like this in good conscience."

The sun had gone down hours ago; they had to decide which one of them didn't get to sleep in her own bed.

An intern stopped their debate.

"Are you the women who came in with the man on the seventh floor?"

Tenna smirked, "Which man?"

The intern panted, "777. The one with no last name."

Devi and Tess laughed at the room number, but sobered quickly.

"What's wrong?"

"He's gone."

Everyone shot up from the table and plowed past her.

* * *

He had specifically asked to be taken off the morphine, and they kept him on it. When he woke up he ripped the I.V. out.

In between black outs and visits from Tenna, he had managed to smuggle a set of scrubs back to his room through some of his neighbors. Johnny had never realized just how great it was to be able to wear pants. Now he could move about the building with ease.

That's exactly what he intended.

* * *

His room was empty. The I.V.'s dripped their precious fluids onto the tile floor.

"How the hell does he do that?"

Tess seemed unfazed by the whole thing. Tenna whirled around on her, "What do you know?"

"I know he can take pain." She said, "this isn't surprising."

Devi and Tenna stared, prompting her to explain.

"The man talked to me with a bullet hole in his FACE, open, mind you." She sat down on the empty bed, "this isn't half as bad as that, he could be blocks away by now."

Devi doubted that, she picked up her coat, Tenna's bag and her own and left.

"Should we follow her?" Tess asked.

"She has a plan. Hopefully it'll work."

"What's the plan?"

Tenna sat down on the bed next to her, both staring at the open door. "How should I know? I'm not psychic."

* * *

He was exactly where she thought he would be. She collected her things, and gathered a few of Tenna's, and stuffed all of it into her backpack. She took off her coat and draped it over her shoulder.

With a deep, steadying breath she opened the roof exit door.

"This may be the last time we ever see each other."

Johnny jumped slightly at the sudden sound, but otherwise didn't move much.

"Yeah."

Devi took a place leaning on the ledge next to him. She set her coat down next to her, and shivered a bit. The altitude and winter wind made for a surprisingly chilly night.

"Nice night."

"mmhmmm."

They watched people come and go from the parking lot. Groups chatted and some cried.

Devi reached into her bag and pulled out the sno-globe Tenna had bought for Squee. She leaned and held it out to show Johnny. He wasn't interested.

They stood in silence for a few moments.

"Hey."

Johnny looked at her, he seemed drowsy. Probably from the meds and the pain. "Yeah?"

"See this?"

"It's a sno-globe."

"Tenna got it for Todd in Canada. I think we should do something spectacular with it. You know, for his memory."

Johnny just got a sad look on his face, and said nothing.

There was a pain that hung in the air for some time.

"You see those two." Devi pointed into the parking lot.

"The guy and the girl?"

"Yeah. She just got breast implants and he's gonna propose to her."

Lo and behold the male figure knelt down. Johnny made a noise. "And?"

"And… I have a way to make those two hate each other forever."

This got his attention.

Devi smiled widely, then shouted at the couple as loud as she could muster, "Get your hands off my woman," and threw the sno-globe at them. It exploded. It didn't hit either of them but the fight that ensued after the fear dissipated was hilarious.

The two on the roof laughed for a while after the fight had been taken elsewhere. Johnny stopped abruptly with a soft grunt of pain, and Devi followed soon after.

"Thanks," he said whipping a tear from his eye, "I really needed that."

"Me too. I haven't laughed like that in years." She sighed. "I brought you something."

"More sno-globes?"

She laughed. "No." Devi pulled out an envelope, set it on the ground, then reached deeper into the bag.

"What's in there," Johnny asked, gesturing to the envelope.

"It's not important."

She handed him something soft but, worn and faded in patches.

Squee's teddy bear.

Johnny wanted to cry, but fought it.

"I know, you don't want it now, but believe me you will eventually." She paused intently studying his sad expression, "and it doesn't have the same impact when you throw it from a tall building."

Nny smiled sadly and looked up. He didn't say anything. She smiled back at him and waited for him to speak.

He whispered something, she couldn't hear it.

When he didn't repeat himself Devi took that as her cue to leave. She picked up her coat and wrapped it around him. "The cold air could kill you."

"Why do you care?"

He didn't sound angry, just sad.

"Why? Why did you come up here? Why did you give me the bear? Why are you doing all of this?"

"Because I want to believe that things can change."

Nny winced.

"I want to, but I can't. Despite all that has happened these last few months nothing has changed between us." Devi sighed. Johnny never turned to face her, but she was sure he understood. "I still hate you, and everything you stand for. I wish that I don't, but it can't be helped."

Johnny lowered his head and Devi could see him bleeding through the scrubs. He had torn his stitches out.

"If things had gone a little differently, maybe we wouldn't be here now, but I know as well as you do, that there are no happy endings." She placed a hand on his shoulder, he jumped but didn't try to get away. "People live, people die. That's it, game over, the end. 'Things may change, people may change…'"

He finished the thought, "'But nothing is ever decided.'" A quote from some book they had both read at some point. "What now?"

Devi shrugged, "I don't know. What do you want?"

"I don't know."

They stood there, savoring what was left of this moment of peace. Before security came barging out on them, before Johnny blacked out from blood loss, before Devi turned around and walked away from him forever. While he leaned against the railing, on the roof of a hospital waited down by the guilt that came with his crime, teddy bear cradled in his arms. While she stood behind him, gazing past him, her hand on his shoulder, his past in her memory, hoping something good may come of this.

"I don't understand."

"Neither do I."

She leaned forward and pulled him way from the railing. With a deep breath and a hurling of caution to the wind, she kissed his cheek.

There was a warm feeling the Johnny was sure he hadn't felt since he was little. It was gone all too soon.

And then she was gone. Lost to him forever.

"Nothing is decided."

Johnny waited on the roof for sometime, maybe security would come and get him, doctors and nurses and whatnot. When he realized that no one was hunting for him, he cautiously made his way back to his room.

* * *

A/N: The END it's four in the morning GOOD NIGHT.

Ya know, the epilogue was the whole reason I wanted to finish this puppy. Well, I think it all came out fairly well. Maybe in a few months I'll rewrite it and make it look better,

Ugh this story ate my brain.

UPDATE (7/15/11 4:30 AM) There's a twisted part of me that wants to go through and revamp this fucker. Add things, adjust others. Make things sound a smidge less pretentious.

And then I realize I have other stuff I should be working on, and decide to do it later.


End file.
